DC’s Webbed Warrior
by jojoboy914
Summary: After the Devils Breath incident, Spiderman has realized that he has faced many threats in his career that he has put away in prison but during his adventures he lost people. Now, he knows that he cant do it alone. More threats are coming and he is going to need a team to stop them. Meet Ryan Parker and watch him go as he collides with Gods and aliens to save world. Harem
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

You know I love New York City. One of the greatest cities in the world, in my opinion. The streets, the buildings, the restaurants and its people are what make it great. The melting pot of cultures defines us as both New Yorkers and human beings. There is no place in the world I would consider home than here.

Oh, where are my manners. Let me introduce myself, my name is Ryan Parker but you may know me better as Spider-Man. I am the son of Ben and May Parker who was bit by a radioactive spider during my junior year in high school on a field trip to Oscorp. The bite gave me incredible abilities. I can do anything a spider can and it was awesome. The power felt good and because of me I lost my dad, Ben. All because I wanted to show off what I can do. Before he died, he told me that "With Great Power comes Great Responsibility". He would often tell me this but I never understood what it meant until that moment.

As penance for my actions, I became Spider Man. Fighting bad guys and helping in anyway I can so as to make sure that no one else goes through what I've gone through. For eight years, I've been a masked vigilante of this great city. I've saved a lot of people but I couldn't save everyone. Their deaths are on me, just like Ben's, even if it wasn't my fault. It took me a while to realize that I'm only human and I can't always be there to save people but despite this fact I can't let it stop me from doing good.

I've made some friends with the NYPD. Became a helping hand whenever they were in a hot spot. Garnered their respect during my time as Spider Man. I met Captain Yuri Watanabe sometime in my hero career. We have a good working relationship. Though I try to lighten her mood, she's always so serious and can be a bit mean but I think I'm getting through to her.

Recently, I have faced a challenging threat that plagued this city. My old mentor Doctor Otto Octavius used an Oscorp biological weapon known as Devil's Breath in the people of New York. All for revenge against Norman Osborn for stealing his designs and as his final act before his body completely failed. He even used some of my old enemies to keep me occupied before I was able to stop him. When I did, thousands of people died. Including my mom, May. Again it was all because of me and my failure to stop this from happening.

She knew who I was from the beginning. She never judged or worried about me. She was proud at what I did and knew that I would always do the right thing whether as Ryan or as Spider Man. My family is gone and it was all my fault. An antidote was made to save the rest of the people. It started in the Feast homeless shelter. Many of them I knew suffered but Dr. Michaels, the man who created Devil's Breath, saved them.

It's been three month since those event, I'm currently in Mick's on my computer waiting for the person that called me down here to meet. Few seconds later, said person walked through the door. This was Mary Jane Watson, my ex-girlfriend and recent partner on the field when I'm Spider Man.

She has long waving red hair, dark green eyes, a voluptuous figure, A perfect soft round rear and of DD-Cups. She's also wearing a tight black t-shirt that draws attention to her cleavage with a brown jacket, skinny jeans that draw attention to her legs and sexy ass, high heeled opened toe shoes and a pair of sexy sunglasses with a purse that hangs on her shoulders. God, I miss being with her but she had good reasons for our breakup. When you are a masked hero in the city, always going out to protect the city, it makes relationships difficult. She felt that she wasn't useful in any way which is why she works at the Bugle as an investigative journalist. She's very capable. She could definitely rival that of the famous Lois Lane in Metropolis at some point in the future.

Anyway, she called me down here to tell me something about her job. I'm curious what it could be. I get up from my seat and talk to her.

"So?" I ask her curiously.

"Hi" she says she offers her hand to me and I shake it "Mary Jane Watson, Associate Editor"

"Congrats" I say to her excitingly. "I knew you could do it."

"Thank you" she says with her beautiful smile. We then go sit down.

"What about you? How's running a company going?" She asks me.

"Well, it's not as easy as it looks. So much paperwork and hiring people. It's getting very tedious but it's certainly a change in pace to what I'm used to." I said to her.

"Yeah I can imagine. You did just buy and expand Octavius Industries and made it Parker Industries. Not very original name though" she said to me.

"I wanted it to be in honor of Mom and Dad. They've done a lot of good in this city and with this company, I hope to continue that legacy." I tell her. She smiles at that

"What I cant figure out was how you got the money to do that. What you do, rob a bank?" She asks me jokingly.

"No I did some saving over the years and while I was working for Ott-, I mean Dr. Octavius, I made some small designs, like a spinal implant that could help people recover from paralysis. The board liked it and gave me a good a good sum of money to continue making them. Now that I have Parker Industries, I can do a lot more."I said to her. MJ notices my slip on Dr. Octavius but doesn't call me out on it.

"Wow, that's amazing. How come I didn't hear about these inventions of yours?" she asked me

"It's a whole lot of business stuff that is very boring if I explain it to you. But my inventions won't officially come out until it's vetted by experts to see if it works right. Especially since I used to work for Octavius" I said to her as I lament on my association with the once good doctor.

MJ the frowns. "You know it wasn't your fault that he became the monster he is now. Especially when he did those terrible things as a result" she tries to reassure me.

"I know. It's just that, I've worked with him for years. He was my mentor and idol. His ideas and drive to make the world a better place are what drew me to him in the first place. And yet because of my idolization of the man, I failed to see, or rather I didn't want to accept, that he was becoming something worse. Because of that a lot of people died, mom included. It makes me wonder if being Spider-Man was ever a good idea in the first place and if being him actually does any real good when things like that happen." I tell her with a sad expression on my face

Being Spider-Man has caused me a lot of hardship. So many threats, so many people suffering because of my mistakes. Can I really call myself a hero if the people I save and care about just end up getting killed anyway? Am I truly worthy of such a title? I just don't know. Maybe Jameson was right. Maybe I am a menace.

MJ is saddened by what I said and then puts her hand on top of my own and squeezes it gently.

"Ryan, listen to me. You couldn't have known what was going to happen. As smart as you are, you are not all knowing despite how diligent you are in keeping an eye out for crime. You could give the Batman a run for his money if any of the stories about him are true" I chuckle at that. I've heard that Batman is always at the right place at the right time when a crime starts in Gotham.

I've always assumed that he was rich and has the tech available to be on watch. Leaked videos of him fighting shows that he was taught various types of fighting styles. I'm sure Taskmaster would have fun copying them should he even try to find him. I have narrowed it down to a few billionaires but the one that I think fits the bill is Bruce Wayne. But I'm not sure, he's a well known playboy who bangs at least 50 girls a week so it'll be impossible to be a vigilante and satisfy his female companions. I'm a bit envious of him. MJ continues speaking to me.

"Anyway, I think you being Spider-Man has been the best thing that has happened to this city. For eight years, you've been going out of your way to help the people. Saving these people from harm with those powers of yours despite the more nefarious acts that you could do with them. I know I've never told you this but you've always inspired me" What she said shocks me "you represent the good that this city can be. This place would be like Gotham if you weren't in the picture. Whenever you put on that mask, you become something more. Something that this city needs. Yes, you've made mistakes but whenever Life brought you down, you got back up. Stronger than ever. After all, you are the Amazing Spider-Man."

I smile at that. I didn't know she thought of me so highly.

"That's why I think Ben and May knew that you would be ok when the time came. They knew that no matter what you would always do the right thing and keep fighting towards something wonderful. There deaths are not on you. I know that they are proud with what you are doing as both Ryan and Spider-Man. All in all, you are a hero and a good amount of people know that. Doesn't matter what Jameson thinks" she finished

I think about what she had said. She was right that mom and dad always believed in me even when I didn't believe myself. I think they knew that I would go on this path. The path of doing immense good. Although, I doubt that they had in mind me wearing a mask and costume to do that.

MJ's right, I am a hero. A hero that this city needs to prevent its fall into darkness. I've saved lives and inspired people to be better than what they used to be. This is what I've been doing for eight years and I not going to stop being Spider-Man when lives are at stake.

I then start to look at MJ in her beautiful eyes and smile.

"Thanks MJ. I appreciate that. I have done a lot of good for this city but Octavius and his "Sinister Six" have proven to me that I protect it alone" I said to her.

"What? You want me to fight crime with you? I mean I can handle myself decently in a fight but I don't have your powers to do what you do" MJ commented.

"No. You are fine doing what you do. I rather you not try to fight these superpowered bad guys and get hurt because of it. No, what I mean is that there is another spider in New York that I think I should reach out" I clarified. MJ's eyes widen in realization.

"You mean that Spider-Woman that I keep hearing about. No ones ever actually seen what she looks like but according to some, she seems that have similar powers to you. You want to partner up with her?" MJ asked me.

"Yeah, I mean more and more enemies are building up in this city. As skilled as I am, I won't be able to fight a legion of bad guys so I need to have back up. While you, Yuri and Miles helped me significantly three months ago, none of you can take on someone like Rhino and live to tell the tale" I reason with her. She thinks about it and nods her head in understanding.

"Fair point. So what you gonna create a superhero team or something?" She asked me jokingly.

"I don't know. Maybe. It's just an idea. Though it wouldn't hurt to create a team with Superman, Batman, Flash and Wonder Woman in the mix" I said to her. The last person caught her attention.

"Oh Wonder Woman huh? She asks me with a slight glare.

"I-I uhh, well, s-she's a uhhh awesome hero a-and uhhh you know pretty, I-I mean, strong and a-an empowering figure you know. And I'm going to stop talking now" I finish with my head on the table in shame after becoming a stuttering mess about the new superhero that's been on the radar recently.

Based on my independent research, she seems to match Superman in terms of strength but seems naive on certain things like her outfit being a massive turn on for the male population. She either doesnt care or doesn't know what seems to be the issue. I gather that she isn't from around here or really lives someplace that is outside of modern society.

Anyway, back to my situation of being an idiot talking about a sexy hero in front of my ex. God, this might not end well.

As my head lies on the table, I start to feel a hand gently caressing my hair. This is unexpected. I was expecting anything other than this. I lift my head up and see that she has a smile on her face.

"It's ok Tiger, I'm not mad that you are attracted to other women. It's difficult to get mad at a chick magnet like you when said magnet doesn't notice the lustful eyes of others" she said to me. This confuses me.

"I'm not that attractive, MJ" I deny her

"Oh I beg to differ. You are a kind, thoughtful and compassionate person who happens to have super powers and uses them to fight crime in the city. You are even running a company that seems to be doing well so far. Plus, you have one hell of a toned body that would make any woman want to sleep with you, even me" she said to me with a blush on her face. I guess in the grand scheme of things I am the ideal- wait, back up a second. What did she just say?

"Im sorry but correct me if I'm wrong, did you just insinuate that you want to sleep with me?" I ask her.

"Yes Ryan I did." She said to me.

"But I thought you didn't want to be with me because you wanted to be the hero for the change and not be the damsel" I said to her for clarification.

"You're right, I still don't want to be the damsel you save. But after that whole thing with Octavius and what happened to May, I just started thinking about us and what we had. All those fun times when we were together both in and out of the bedroom" I blush at that

"Despite me wanting the breakup, I've always felt like something was missing in my life. When we met up again to stop Mr. Lee and started working together, I don't know I just felt complete. What I'm trying to say is that I love you Ryan and I want to be us to be us again. As both partners and lovers this time. The question is, do you feel the same way?" She asks me.

Wow this wasn't exactly how I suspected this day to go down. I wanted to ask her to get back together but my way would've involved a lot of begging with flowers and chocolate than what just happened now. I can't turn away from this possibility.

"YES. I-I mean yes I do feel the same way" I said to her trying to dial down my excitement. She smiles at that

"Awesome." She said to me.

"So that means we are back together right" I ask her.

"Yes Ryan we are" She said to me with a smile.

"Booyah. Wait I think someone else owns that phrase" I said out loud. She laughs at that.

"You always were such a clown and weirdo but that's one of the things I love about you" She said.

"And I love everything about you" I say back to her.

We stare at each other's eyes as if seeing them for the first time. We then leaned our faces closer and kissed each other to seal the deal. We kiss for a few minutes and then separate with blushes on both of our faces.

"D-Do you want to come back to my place?" She asked me nervously.

"Y-Yea I would love to" I tell her equally nervous.

 **Several minutes later...**

MJs door to her apartment is forcefully opened as me and her are kissing each other as though we are animals in heat. As we do that, we are doing our best to get to the bedroom without making a mess. It's not really working.

We soon get there and MJ pushes me onto the bed.

"Take it off." She says to me rather hungrily.

"You don't have to tell me twice." I tell her as I speedily take off my clothes. She soon follows. As soon as we got into our birthday suits, we went at it.

 **Lemon...**

She jumps on top of me and lines her pussy with my dick. She inserts my 9-inch member inside of her and we both give off a moan of pleasure.

"Oh my god, I've missed this" she said to me as she moves her hips up and down. I can feel her insides squeezing me in happy remembrance of all of those times we have had sex. She is so immensely tight. I love this.

I didn't waste any time in taking one of her nipples in my mouth while I groped the other one. MJ let's out a content moan as I do this. I hold her body close to me, not wanting to let her go as she rides me.

I then got greedy to do more and flipped us over with me on top. I began to thrust myself deep into her core with as much strenght as I could without hurting her too much. MJ's eyes rolled into the back of her head as my cock made its way deeper into her love canal and hit her sweet spot repeatedly. The action caused her to mew and moan in pleasure before she pulled me into another lustful kiss.

My cock goes in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out of her pussy. I can feel it hitting the entrance of her womb repeatedly. Her body shutters every time I enter.

"Oh God, Ryan. You are so good, I'm cumming" MJ moans to me. Her inner walls are squeezing me tighter to signify she is climaxing.

"AHHHHHHH" she screams as she cums on my dick with her back arched but I keep thrusting in her since I haven't climaxed yet. Her eyes are rolling to the back of her head as I do.

"Fuck me Ryan. Fuck this little bitch hard with your mighty cock" MJ tells at me like a mad woman.

"You...sounds like...you've lost...your mind" I tell her in pants while thrusting deep in her.

"I think…ah fuck…you fucked it out…a-a-a w-while ago!" MJ said in between my thrusts.

The two of us stayed in this position for what seemed like hours, each of us worshipping the other's body with our roaming hands. Eventually, I decided to change positions as I turned MJ around with her face to the wall while I entered her from behind. She screams in delight once I do. My face buried itself in her luscious hair as I thrusted into her, my thighs are slapping against her shapely rear and filling her apartment with the sounds of wet flesh smacking into each other.

I can feel myself about to explode my load. I soon warn MJ.

"MJ...I'm about to...cum" I tell her.

"M-Me too. Cum inside me I'm begging you" she tells me with authority. I'm not one to argue against that.

With one final and hard thrust inside her pussy, my dick enters her womb as my semen is released from my dick.

"AHHHHHHHHH" we both yell in pleasure.

 **Lemon End...**

We don't move for a good while as I'm still releasing my cum inside of her pussy. Then, we both drop onto the bed panting and sweating over what we just did. MJ's body is also shaking in pleasure. I think I might've went a bit overboard.

"You ok MJ?" I ask her with a bit of worry. She then looks at me with a smile on her face with her body still shaking.

"Y-You must've really missed being with me if you fucked me this hard" she tells me coyly. I blush heavily at that

"Uhhh." I start to nervously chuckle. "Well I can't say that I haven't fantasized having sex with you again ever since we broke up plus I learned that my powers have caused an increase in my hormones that leads to hypersexuality. I did my best to hold back my urges until now plus I really did miss you" I said to her.

"If this is what happens when you miss me, then I'm not sure how I can handle it when you love me completely" she says to me jokingly.

"I guess I overdid it huh?" I ask her.

"I think you made me your woman for life after that mind blowing sex we just had. Although I doubt I'll be able to handle you when you decide to go full power." She said to me.

"What does that mean?" I ask her with confusion.

"I think that you would need to have other women besides me to handle your hypersexuality." She states to me. This shocks me.

"W-Wait a minute. Are you saying that I could sleep with other women and you would be onboard with that?" I ask her to clarify.

"Yes Ryan that's what I'm saying. I love you and I know for a fact that you have a big heart that needs to be filled since you lost your parents. As long as you remember to come back to me, I have no problem with you sleeping with other women. Hell I might even join in on the fun since I've been bi-curious" she said to me. Wow, I can have sex with other women and I wouldn't get into trouble with MJ and even have a threesome with her and another chick.

I have achieved the dream that all men want. To make population of the world, I will make you proud in this endeavor.

Back to the matter at hand.

"Wow, I don't know what to say MJ. Are you sure that this is ok?" I ask her. She chuckles a bit.

"I am Tiger." She gives me a light kiss of reassurance and then looks at me seriously "but remember I'm the main chick of this arrangement and so you better not leave me out of anything as well as telling me the chick you are going to be sleeping with. Otherwise I will chop off what makes you a man. Understand?" She threatens me. God she is scary.

"I-I will. I promise. Please don't hurt little Ryan" I say immediately. She then smiles again at me.

"Good boy. Just want to make the message clear" she says to me.

"Message received" I clarified. We then lay there for a few minutes to catch our bearings.

"You want to go again?" I ask her.

"Seriously? After all that, you want to go again" she asks me in shock.

"I can't help it that I have strong sexual urges. Plus, I do have superhuman stamina so I can keep going for a good while" I said to her. She thinks about it and then gives me her answer.

"Ok Tiger. I have the day off tomorrow so you better make sure fuck me good so that I can't walk in the morning" she tells me with a seductive smile.

"I'll happily oblige to that request my red headed queen" I tell her as I set up my dick at the entrance of her pussy.

"Oh I like the sound of that" she tells me.

"I know" I said as I immediately thrust inside of her which makes her scream in pleasure. We go at it for several more hours to fulfill her request. Best hours of our lives.

 **Unknown Locations**

Meanwhile in another world, a planet to be exact that literally looks like it could be what the Bible describes as hell, an army is getting ready. These soldiers are not human. They are just horrifying creatures that look like they are preparing for war

Ships and weapons are being produced by these creatures and their inventions are numbering in the thousands.

Then inside of what looks like to be a palace, is a dark man with red eyes and menacing figure looking at footage from a probe he sent out to observe another world to conquer.

This other world was Earth and this man has a smile on his face.

"Soon this world will be mine" the man said as he raises his right hand to look at a cube like object in his hand "With this mother box, another world will fall and its people on their knees in awe for the presence of their new god. The presence of Darkseid"

The newly named Darkseid smiles as he looks at the images of Earth that he had obtained. His army is nearly ready and no one is ready for what is about to come.

 **Whew, got this story done with. Hey guys, it's me and this is my new Spider-Man story that I've been wanting to write. It takes place a bit after the game and is in the DC universe. It took me a while to do since Ive been at school and doing my other stories.**

 **Like my other ones this is going to be a harem and I already have a list on who thanks to Kival737101 who gave me the idea for this story and has beta read it to see if it would appeal to you guys.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the story and let me know what you think. This is me signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fall of a Great Man

I start to wake up to a new day and I'm happy. I'm back together with MJ and I have a company that I hope to do what Dr. Octavius tried to do. Make the world better. But before I do that, I need to hire more people. People who share the same vision as me to help others and improve our lives in the best way possible. It'll be difficult but I think it can be fine.

I look at my surroundings and see that I'm still in MJs apartment, lying on her bed with sheets on top of me. I smile because I remember all of the fun we had together. It was truly amazing. I then feel something warm and wet on my nether regions. It feels so good that I'm slightly groaning in pleasure. I look down at the sheets and see a head shaped figure moving up and down. I remove the sheets and see what is going on.

It was MJ giving me a morning bj. Hehehe. That rhymes.

The sudden reveal makes MJ look at me with a smile on her face and then removes her mouth from my dick. She performs a steady handjob.

"Morning Ryan. About time you woke up" she tells me with a smile. I smile back.

"Morning MJ. I must say that I'm surprised that you are doing this at..." I look at the the clock next to me on the night stand "8:15 in the morning"

"What can I say, what you did to me last night was certainly a night I would never forget. Plus, I've always wanted to give this a try. I can tell you are enjoying this" she tells me with a seductive smile.

"You are certainly right about that" I tell her.

"Well then, I guess I should continue" she said as she opens her mouth and swallows my dick inside. I moan in immense pleasure when she does this.

She bobs her head back and forth while her tongue caresses every crevice of my shaft. Her mouth is so soft and her movements are as though she is savoring my flavor. I can head her moan as she sucks me. She is enjoying this as much as I am. I can feel myself be at my limit.

"M-MJ I'm about to cum" I warn her. She then moves her head up and down a bit faster than before. She must want me to blow my load in her mouth. I'll happily oblige. I'm then grab her head and I start to move my hips up, putting my dick deeper inside her throat. She is holding my pelvis to keep herself from falling off. I can hear her gag a bit but I keep going until...

"Ahhhh" I somewhat yelled as I unload my semen down her throat. I can hear her swallow my load. She's even moaning as she does it. Fuck me, she's hot.

After a few minutes of that, I slightly pant in the bed while MJ crawls next to me with a content smile on her face.

"That was amazing. You are a lot more aggressive than you were back then" she tells me.

"Yeah. I think it's because of my powers. The older I get, the stronger I become. Even my hormones get stronger as I get older leading to my hypersexuality to be more assertive I guess. I've been keeping a massive lid in my sex drive by keeping myself busy with other stuff so that it doesn't affect me. Though, it doesn't help when I'm surrounded by hot women like yourself" I explain to her. She seems to understand that.

"So you're telling me that when you're in your 70s. You'll be the horniest old man on the face of the Earth?" She asks me while chuckling at the thought.

"God I hope not. I'm pretty sure that I'll be much more stable by then assuming that I age at all" I tell her. She seems confused by this.

"What do you mean" MJ asks me.

"When I was still working for Dr. Octavius, I analyzed samples of my blood without being caught and noticed that my cells rejuvenate themselves. Thus meaning that they would maintain their youth for an extended amount of time. Don't know how long but it's possible that I can remain young for a good number of years or forever if possible" I explain to her. She widened her eyes at that.

"So you're saying that you could be immortal" MJ states.

"Not immortal per se but long lived would be more accurate but it's uncertain. I could still be killed by things but my healing factor and impressive endurance make it difficult for me to being killed right away. Though I don't want to jinx that. But I can tell you this though MJ, even if I am capable of living a long time, I will never leave your side and if you asked me to, I can find away for you to be like me. Long lived, I mean, not doing everything a spider can" I explain to her. She smiles at the idea of living forever or close to it with me. It's a bit romantic

"It sounds nice but I'm good as is for now. Plus I rather deal with the present than the future. Less stressful that way." MJ says with a smile.

"I agree though I'm used to thinking about the future. So I rather be prepared than not, you know" I tell her.

"I know. It's understandable." She tells me "You know what you are gonna be doing today?"

"I have some people to interview for a good majority of the day for positions with the company. Need to have people that believe in the belief that we can do more and help a lot of people in the process" I tell her.

"What about FEAST?" She asks me.

"After the whole Lee incident and withdrawal of funding, FEAST was about to be shut down but I was able to make a case that FEAST was a symbol of progress and hope for the unfortunate. Plus, I used some money that I had saved to make sure it still stands. My mom would've wanted that." I say with a bit of sadness. MJ notices it and hugs me close.

"I'm sure she would've. But who is going to be running it while you are busy with your company and as Spider-Man?" She asked me.

"Well I've asked Miles and his mom to be involved. They gladly accepted. Plus with my help with funding, the homeless will have a roof over their heads and food in their bellies. Also helps that I'm also paying them as well as the other workers there for their time. Good people should be rewarded for what they do." I tell her. She smiles at that.

"I'm glad Ryan, that even though you are running a company, the money doesn't change you. I'm proud of you" MJ tells me. I smile to her.

"Thanks MJ. I appreciate it" I tell her while holding her close to me.

RRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!!

My phone is ringing next to me by the nightstand. I take it in my hand and then look at the caller ID. It was my new secretary that I recently hired. When I interviewed her, I could tell that she has a good heart and holds a belief that people can be better. Her name is Cindy Moon, a Korean American and is very intelligent which confuses me that she wanted a secretarial job. But a jobs a job I guess.

I then pick up the phone to see what she wants to discuss with me.

"Good morning Cindy. What's up" I say to her.

 _"Good morning sir. I just wanted to let you know that you have several interviews today starting 9 o'clock "_ Cindy told me.

"I appreciate the reminder Cindy. Thank you" I tell her genuinely.

 _"You're very welcome sir. Would you like me to get you something when you arrive?"_ She asked me.

"No it's ok Cindy. I'll pick something up on my way to the office." I tell her.

 _"Very well sir. I shall see you soon"_ Cindy said to me.

"See you in a bit Cindy" I tell her as I hang up the phone. I look at MJ who was looking at me with a coy smile.

"Cindy huh?" She asks me.

"Yea. She's cute but I don't think it'll be right to do the CEO and secretary cliche relationship. Unless she wants that to happen." I tell her.

"I told you that you have permission to sleep with other women. So I'm not mad if you are attracted to them since it's a side effect of your powers" she clarified for me.

"I appreciate that MJ. Believe me I do. I just don't want my hypersexuality to cause issues is all" I tell her with some worry.

My increase in hormones could give me problems if I'm not careful. Fortunately, I've got a handle on them but I don't want to jinx it. I'm cut out of my thoughts with MJ giving me a passionate kiss. We kiss for a few minutes and then separate.

"Don't worry Tiger, you and your sex drive won't cause any issues because you hold yourself to a higher standard than letting yourself be consumed with lust. Plus, now that we are together again you always have an outlet to let off some steam" she said seductively.

"Thanks MJ." I said to her.

"Anytime Tiger. Now go get dressed you have to go to work" she tells me.

"But I don't wanna" I whine like a kid as I place my head on her awesome breasts. She laughs at that.

"Oh yes you do honey. Besides I won't be going anywhere for a good while since you made sure that you fucked me hard enough for my legs to give out. Might take a few hours before I could give walking a try" she tells me. I chuckle a bit.

"Ok dear" I give her a light kiss on the lips "I'll see you in a while. You want to go to Micks later for some dinner?"

"Yea sure. Though I think we need to expand our eating criteria" she tells me.

"True but we can talk about that after Micks. Cool?" I ask her. She nods her head.

"Cool" MJ replies to me.

I then head to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, took a shower, and grabbed the clothes I had on yesterday and put them in a bag. I then put on my Spidey suit that Octavius designed for me. I wear it as a reminder that he was a good man once. I go to MJs window and leave her apartment to head to my own. I currently live in the Baxter's building penthouse suit on the top floor. Nice view, open space for my inventions and contains a secret base that I created to hold my designs for my suits and gadgets. Money well spent in my opinion.

Swinging from her place to mine was quick and relaxing. As I'm swinging by people are taking pictures of me and praising me for my actions a few months ago. Although, this doesn't stop Jameson from harassing me on the radio by saying that all of the bad things that happen in the city is my fault. Well I guess you can't impress everyone.

I soon head to my place by entering a secret entrance of the roof of the penthouse. It's was pretty much an unused air vent that was boarded up decades ago but I found it and renovated it to suit my needs. Cool, huh. Anyway, I take off my Spidey suit and go to my closet and put on one of my professional suits to head to work. I always feel weird wearing these but it's a necessary evil.

I soon head down to leave the building and say hello to the doorman and security guard that work there. Their names are Frank and John respectively. Good people and have funny stories whenever I decide to hang out with. I then go to the nearest deli near me and get myself a cup of coffee, decaf. Caffeine makes me very jittery. I also get a egg and cheese sandwich. Simple but does the trick.

I then use the subway to head to Parker Industries. It's located in the same place as Octavius Industries just a bit different and a lot bigger from what it used to be. While Parker Industries is new, it's making money from some of my inventions that were able to get a green light to produce. So money is good so far. Plus we have a decent amount of workers to get started.

I head inside the main lobby and head to the 7th floor. Lucky seven. This is where my office is as well as where my secretary and I work. As soon as I leave the elevator I see Cindy who is wearing a very nice white dress. The texture looks a bit... silky.

"Morning sir." She greets me

"Morning Cindy. Anything new on the schedule?" I ask her.

"Just the interviews of applicants for the majority of the day. You also have some papers to sign regarding retirement plans, pension and all of the other technical stuff" she tells me.

"Ok then. How many people do I expect to interview?" I ask.

"Around 60 for today sir." She tells me.

"I see. Thank you Cindy, I'll let you know if I need anything" I tell her as I go to my office.

"Understood sir" she tells me as she goes to her desk that's next to my office.

My office is decently big with a decent sized desk and has other accessories that would fit the fungshway of the place. I look at the papers and soon get to work.

 **Few hours later...**

It's nearly 6 o'clock and I've finished all of the the paper work as well as interviewed 59 out of the 60 people that applied to work here. Most of them were easy and those individuals were hired on the spot because I felt that they would be a good fit. The others I've told that I would get back to them because I was a bit unsure about them and they just seemed more desperate for a job than wanting to help others. It's understandable really but since I am a new CEO now, I have to be careful on the ones that I'm not certain about.

I have one more person to interview before I finish here. I look at the file of this person to see a summary of who she is. Her name is Karen Beecher and is 20 years old. She is a very good research engineer, though her file doesn't state which field she specializes in. But according to her letters of recommendation from her professors in Empire State University, she has a general overall knowledge of scientific matters. A jack of all trades according to one of her letters.

"Bring her in" I tell Cindy through a telephone com.

"Understood sir" she tells me. Few seconds later, Cindy and Miss Beecher enter my office.

"Here she is sir" she tells me.

"Thank you Cindy" I respond. She nods her head and leaves my office. I then walk up to Miss Beecher and offer my hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Beecher" I say to her. She shakes my hand with enthusiasm.

"The pleasure is all mine sir. You kind of famous" she tells me with a smile.

"Oh, I wasn't aware that I was so recognized" I told her.

"Oh yes, your inventions have been revolutionary within the science community. You're invention of using nanotechnology to accelerate the healing process of severely injured individuals has been one of things that scientists have been talking about. Essentially, most of them think that you could be some kind of science Messiah with you creating a company that's drawing more attention than Wayne Enterprises." She explains to me. I must admit that I am a bit shocked to hear this. Sounds pretty cool though.

"Interesting. Well I'm no Messiah, but I like to think that what I'm doing benefits everyone. Anyway let's focus on the interview." I tell her. I gesture for her to take a seat as I do the same.

"Of course sir" she replies.

"Now why did you apply to work here as an engineer? While Parker Industries is getting recognition, it's still new. I would imagine applying at Wayne Enterprises would be more beneficial to you" I mention to her.

"You're not wrong but I don't know I guess I feel like this is a place where I could do more good than have a lot of money in my pocket" she explained to me. This was interesting, a good majority of the people I interviewed wanted to have both money and do good things. She's different.

"Can you clarify what you mean by that?" I ask her.

"Well Mr. Parker, your company is sponsoring the FEAST shelter that houses and cares for the homeless. I'm aware of the story of your mother working there because my cousin, who is my age, was one of those homeless that live there as well as a survivor of Devils breath" this shocked me completely. I didn't know about that "I don't know if you remember her but she saw you and your mom working there, helping and talking to practically everyone like people and not mistakes to society. Everyone knew about you and your scientific accomplishments but always had time to help your mom and the people in FEAST. It's inspiring really."

"What's your cousins name. Maybe I can remember if I hear her name again" I ask curiously.

"Raquel. Raquel Ervin" She tells me. It finally clicked.

"You mean bookworm Raquel?" I ask her. She nods her head and I start to laugh.

"Oh man. I remember her, she loved to read. Gave her the entire book collection of Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. She finished them in a week. A week. Kept buying her a lot of books to keep her occupied. She even started writing her own stories. Helped her get in contact with a publicist. How is she doing?" I ask her. She smiles at the fact that I remembered her.

"She's doing good. Has written and published a few short stories and is currently writing her first novel. She says hi by the way." Karen told me. This made me smile.

"I'm glad that she is doing well. I guess it's because of her that you are hear now, correct?" I asked her.

"Well she's one of the reasons I'm here. The other is because I believe that if I'm here working for you then maybe I can help and improve another persons life like you did for my cousin." She tells me. If I had my doubts about her before, I don't anymore.

"I think that you will have that opportunity" she looks stunned at what I said. I get up from my seat and walk towards her which causes her to stand up as well.

"Welcome to Parker Industries Ms. Beecher. I suspect that you would do great things here." I tell her as I offer my hand. She immediately shakes it estatically.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you sir. I promise you won't regret this." She assures me.

"I doubt you will. Get some rest for tomorrow you will have a lot of work to do." I tell her with a smile.

"Understood sir." She tells with a responding smile and leaves my office with a happy skip which makes me chuckle a bit.

I then call MJ to see how she is doing. After a few minutes of the phone ringing, I get through.

" _Hey Tiger"_ she greets me.

"Hey MJ, you ready to go to Micks?" I ask her.

" _Yea I am. I'm heading there now to meet you"_ she says to me.

"Oh so you can walk now?" I ask her with a coy smile.

 _"I have a bit of a limp but I'm doing my best to make sure it's not noticeable. Doing well so far"_ she tells me and I could tell she was smiling.

"Well I'm glad. I'll see you soon. Love you" I tell her

" _Love you too Tiger. See you in a bit"_ she tells me as we both hang up the phones. I then pack up my stuff to head out and meet MJ. I walk past Cindy at her desk as she was packing up her stuff to head home for the day.

"Have a good night Cindy. I'll see you tomorrow" I tell her with a smile. She looks at me with a smile on her face.

"You too sir. Good night" she responds to me. I nod my head at her and head to Micks.

It takes me about 20 or so minutes to get there by subway. I open the door of the restaurant and smile as I see MJ sitting at our regular seats. MJ sees me but she is not smiling. She is sad and has some tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask her as I sit next to her and hug her in comfort.

"You remember Stan?" She asks me. I'm a bit confused.

"Yea I remember him. He's one of the cooks here that we've known ever since coming here. He always remembers our order before we even had to say it. Why?" I ask her.

"He died in the hospital last night." She tells me. I was shocked by the news. Stan was old but was as strong and as healthy an horse. Hell the man fought in World War II in Omaha beach and survived much worse. Always thought he would live for a long time.

"What happened?" I ask MJ.

"The owner of the restaurant, Mick, told me that Stan was dying. He was one of the survivors of the Devils breath incident but the damage was already done inside his body. He didn't have much time and yet he kept working with a smile on his face until he passed out a few nights. He was in critical condition until yesterday where he drew his last breath." MJ tells me as she is crying at the news.

I'm getting teary eyed myself because not only did a great man die, he died because of me. I failed to stop Devils breath from being released and because of that Stan and several others had died. I'm losing more people that I care about and it's all my fault.

MJ looks at my face and can see that I am blaming myself for his death. She flicks my forehead hard.

"Owww" I said as I look at her.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for what happen Stan. It was not your fault that he died so get that out of your head right now Ryan" she practically demands of me to which I nod in acceptance of that.

For several minutes MJ and I hug each other until someone approaches us. It's an old man who is slightly bald and a bit chunky on the waist. He also has a thick white mustache on his face. This was Mick, the owner of this place. He was best friends with Stan for many years. Even fought in the war together. Mick offered Stan a job at his restaurant when they got back. They've been together ever since until recently of course.

"Hey Ryan, It's good to see you and MJ back together again." Mick said to me with a ghost of a smile.

MJ and I have been good friends with Mick and Stan ever since we both came here. They would always tell us stories of their pasts and on occasion give us discounts on the food we ate. Even put in on the house on special occasions.

"Mick I'm so sorry about what happen to Stan. If we had known we would've been there with him" I said to him remorsefully.

"It's ok Ryan. Stan didn't want to burden anybody about his problems. He would rather have people smile in happiness than look sad because of him. He was always like that. Even in the war, he never allowed anyone to look sad because he would anything to make sure that people were happy. He inspired a lot of us back then to hope for a better tomorrow even though we were in hell. I'll always be grateful to him for that" Mick told us sadly as he reminisced. Mick pulls out a letter from his back pocket and gives it to me.

"Anyway, before he died he asked me to give this to you Ryan. He said that it was important. In my experience when Stan writes an important letter, it's wise to assume that he has something to say." Mick tells us as he leaves to, what I assume is, his office in the back.

MJ and I look at each other with some confusion as to why Stan would write a letter to me. I then start to open it and start to read the contents of the letter.

 _Hello Ryan,_

 _It's me Stan. If you are reading this then that means that I'm no longer around anymore. I'm writing this letter because I believe that recent events have happened to you to make you feel lost or uncertain of your path in life whether as both Ryan or as Spider-Man. Yes, I know who you are Ryan. I've always known. It wasn't hard to figure out. I was in the military for God's sake, we were trained to notice these things._

 _Anyway, I want to say that you are an amazing young man. I mean to have the courage to wear spandex makes you a hero in my book. All jokes aside, I've seen your actions as Spider-Man. How you don't despise people for what they've done despite the damage they've caused and the people they've hurt. During the war, I've learned that_ _although anyone has the right to dislike another individual, it's totally irrational, patently insane to condemn an entire race—to despise an entire nation—to vilify an entire religion. Sooner or later, we must learn to judge each other on our own merits. Sooner or later, if man is ever to be worthy of his destiny, we must fill out hearts with tolerance._

 _I think you have done that Ryan. More times than I could count. A true hero knows that although they can't save everyone, it doesn't deter them from trying. You exemplify my personal motto that I've been saying for years: Excelsior._ _You know its an old word that means 'upward and onward to greater glory.' It's on the seal of the state of New York if you want to see it. It's a truly magnificent site._

 _In the end Ryan, a hero like yourself will suffer a lot of losses despite what you can do. But you have to keep fighting Ryan and keep moving forward until it's time to go. Nothing lasts forever, Ryan but the one thing that I think does is the symbol you have created for this city._

 _You have given this old soldier and cook another reason on why the future is bright. As long as you and other heroes fight the good fight then I'm not afraid of what comes next for me. I guess one man can make a difference and that man is you._

 _Live well Ryan and keep fighting until the end._

 _With love,_

 _Your old friend_

 _Stan Lee_

 _P.S. EXCELSIOR_

MJ and I finish reading the letter that Stan gave us. We were both in tears. Stan always knew who I was just like my mom did. He believed in me ever since he knew who I was and he still does based on this letter. He trusts me to create a better future for this city. To keep fighting for the good that this city holds and do what is right despite the risks and losses. That is something I will always do and now I will do it in honor of Stan. My dear friend gone he may be but will never be forgotten.

A few minutes later, we dry our eyes of tears as Mick comes back with a bag of food on the house. Said that Stan would've wanted us to have a free dinner and to head home to eat it since we are back together. We thank Mick for the food and give our condolences yet again before we leave.

I go to MJ's apartment since it closer than my place. We settle down and open the bag to see our favorite large order of fries. He even through in some chicken parmigiana pasta in there for us. We eat our food and then head to bed in which we snuggle close together in sadness that a great man has left this world.

An hour later, MJ is fast asleep but I'm lying in bed still awake. Stan's death is still haunting me. He reminded me of my Dad sometimes. A good man with a good heart who always wanted to make people happy. Good men like them are practically revered by the community they live in. I hope to one day be in their league someday. But for now, I will do what Stan asked of me. Keep fighting the good fight.

"I promise Stan. I'll do my best to help in any way that I can to help make the future you hoped for. I'll do it until I can't no more. Sleep well my friend. You have earned it. Till we meet again on the other side" I said to myself with a low voice to not wake up MJ.

I soon close my eyes and fade into the realm of dreams. I hope that I can live up to Stan's expectations but I know that I'm not alone to accomplish that.

 **Oh man this was emotional. I wrote this chapter as a farewell to the great Stan Lee. He lived a life well lived and now he is in peace. I cried writing the scenes involving him in the story.**

 **If you've played the spider man game then you know what he cameoed as within it. I gave his character a bit of a backstory and I hope that it was well put. The letter scene was the most emotional thing I have ever written especially if you can imagine him saying it to a version of Spider-Man.**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter and I hope that it was as emotional for you as was for me.**

 **EXCELSIOR!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Beginning of a War

Couple of months have passed since receiving and reading Stan's farewell letter. I never thought that he knew who I was. But that was Stan for you. The man was more observant than one would think and the kindest man I had the pleasure of knowing. Went to visit his grave with MJ and it was hard looking at his tombstone. I still feel responsible for his death but I know he wouldn't want me to. Good men like him never deserve to die.

How many people die as unfortunate collateral when heroes fight their enemies alone? Could it be possible to reduce the amount of damages we caused if heroes worked together to do so?

I think it's possible for a team to be created to fight the battles that no one else can. A team devoted to the belief that justice matters and that we uphold ourselves to a higher standard so that when the time comes for us to fight a coalition of bad guys, we would be ready.

I don't know. I doubt that Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman and the rest of the known heroes would be agreeable to such an idea. But enough of my musing and lets focus on the other things. Within the couple of months, crime hasn't increased ever since the Devils Breath event. Then again it hasn't decreased either.

It's a bit of a challenge trying to manage being a CEO of a company and being a superhero. But I seem to be making it work. Cindy has been such a blessing in my career. I've also noticed that she is attracted to me. And I also have been attracted to her due to my heightened sex drive. It wasn't long until both of us started to engage in...vigorous exercises. Introduced her to MJ and she was certainly surprised how quick I was on fulfilling the multiple partner route.

Though she and Cindy hit it off pretty nicely which made things easier for when we decided to tell her that I was Spider-Man. Cindy wasn't entirely surprised at this information. She had suspected for awhile due to some of my abrupt leavings at the office but she never could get any concrete evidence. I kind of thought that she would reveal my secret but instead she hugged and thanked me. Apparently, I saved one of her relatives during the Devil's Breath attack. I was glad to know that I was able to do that for her.

MJ even told her about my condition and that because of it, I may need several women to help satisfy my urges. She reacted with reasonable confusion at first but eventually decided to give this...harem idea a try. After a few bouts of a very intense threesome, which left both girls struggling to walk, Cindy was developing a liking to this arrangement.

Another member of our little group was Karen Beecher. Her contribution to my company has been great and I would on occasion join my employees on helping build some of their projects. I've have been working closely with Karen for a good amount of time. Our relationship started with being friendly to being more than that. She had been eyeing me with a lustful gaze for sometime and I had been doing the same. One thing lead to another and we fucked each other silly in the office after dark.

Eventually she too was given the talk about the harem and she was at first resistant to it. But after some major convincing between me, MJ and Cindy as well as being told of who I am, she decided to give it a shot. Now she seems to be enjoying this kinky relationship style and has told me that this made us a family in a way. A pretty unusual family but a family nonetheless. I liked the sound of that.

We do have to keep what we do a secret since we don't want it to affect our work in Parker Industries. Speaking of, the company has improved significantly. We made contracts with the government for new technology. Created products to benefit the medical field and joined a partnership with Wayne Enterprises, which gives us credibility as a company worth investing. Even met Bruce Wayne, legendary playboy. He seems like a good guy but I felt as though he was hiding something. Something he likes to keep to himself. If I was right in assuming that he is Batman, then that could explain it.

Or maybe he met one of his exes. I can only imagine the awkwardness of that and understand why he wouldn't want people to pry on the issue. But he understands what it's like to lose your parents. I guess in a way, we are kindred spirits. Pushing on through the darkness of tragedy so that we can help those that can't help themselves. In memory of those we have lost.

I've also learned something interesting about Miles. I had some free time one day to help him move his stuff to his dorm in ESU. He showed me that he has spider powers as well by jumping on the ceiling and crouching there. I was both shocked and excited at this development to which I did the same thing as him. Revealing that I am Spider-Man was something that shocked him immensely but he was also amazed.

Whenever I had the time, I would train him in his newfound abilities. So far he's proven to be just as strong and just as fast as me. His reactions to his spidey sense has been impressive for a first timer. While eager to be like me, I'm a bit adamant on him not dressing up in a costume to fight crime. The life of a hero may have its cool moments but it's filled with danger and risk. And I'm pretty sure his mother would kill me if she finds out.

Speaking of spidey powers, I've been trying to locate this 'Spider-Woman' character that's been active here. I've been trying to locate her whereabouts based on her nightly appearances in the city. She's definitely spread out and meticulous on not leaving a trail behind. The closer I think I get to finding her, the farther she gets to make sure I don't. I'll admit she's good at hiding. But sooner or later, I'll find her. Hopefully she is not a psychopath cause that would really suck.

Man so much is going on and I have this sickly feeling that things are about to get hectic around here. That something big is coming. My spidey sense hasn't gone off yet but experience is telling me to be ready.

Anyway, let's not be so serious about this. Constantly focusing on any bad thing to happen is not good for my health. And that's saying something since I'm genetically modified to be healthy for a good while. Don't want my Parker Luck to decide to throw shit in the fan.

So now I'm currently in my office, sitting on my desk, and doing all of this boring paperwork that I loathe with a passion. Fortunately, it's not a boring experience like it usually is. The reason being that under my desk, my secretary, Cindy and employee, Karen, are going to town with my erect penis at the moment.

Karen was massage my shaft with her warm mouth while Cindy was doing the same with my balls. Karen bobs her head up and down as she savors my member. I can feel her tongue caressing my shaft as she does it. Meanwhile, Cindy gently puts my balls in her mouth and gently squeezes them a bit while she licks them. It feels so good.

Hypersexuality sure has its benefits.

They keep doing this for a good while as I try to focus on finishing the paper work. The immense pleasure that I am feeling is making my writing hand shake. Soon enough, they release me from their mouths and start to caress my member with their breasts. Their awesome C-cup breasts. The way they gently squish my member between them is amazing.

Every time they move their smooth and soft breasts on me, I would quietly groan in pleasure. Making sure that I'm not loud so that no one else could hear but it was being extremely difficult. I'm nearing my limit. My shaft starts to pulsate in response. Both Cindy and Karen can feel this event occurring and somewhat speed up their movements. In a few short moments, I bust my load on them.

They become covered in my semen and start to lick off some of it from themselves.

"Dear Christ, that was awesome" I said as I just lean back on my chair and slightly breathing heavy. Cindy and Karen get up from their positions and grab some napkins that I had laying on my desk prior to clean themselves.

"I concur" Cindy said with a smile on her face.

"Indeed. I can definitely check off 'giving my lover a blowjob at work' on my bucket list" Karen said with a smile as well. I chuckle at her comment.

"Well look at that, I had a similar item on my bucket list" I said to which I realized how bad that sounded "I-I mean not give someone a blowjob, you know, c-cause I don't swing that way. Heh. Obviously. I-I meant-"

Both girls put their respective index fingers on my lips to stop me from continuing. Both were chuckling when they did.

"We know what you meant Ryan" Cindy said playfully.

"Totally Understood what you were saying. And I just love how you become a stumbling mess when in situations like this. I thought MJ was over exaggerating but this is just too cute" Karen said to me. I then sigh in defeat

"I can't believe she told you about my embarrassing moments when I was younger" I said with a defeated tone as I place my head face down on my desk.

"Did you really think that us girls wouldn't talk about our man?" Cindy asked me with a smirk on face.

"I was hoping to avoid making you think I'm less manly than I am" I responded to her. Karen and Cindy look at each and giggle at my response. Karen then rubs my head gently.

"You are manly enough for us and that's what matters" Karen said to me as she and Cindy kiss my cheeks. I raise my head and smile at them.

"Thank you" I said with a revitalized tone "Now you guys should head back to work before people start to wonder if the sexual business cliches are true"

"Yes boss" they both said in unison as they leave my office as they shake their hips seductively as they do. I smile at this.

"See you girls later" I said to them.

"See you later" they both said together as they close the door to my office behind them.

"God those girls are awesome" I said to myself as I continue with my dreadful paperwork.

Few moments later, I finished these evil pieces of trees and sit back on my chair. I look at the time and see that it's only 4 o'clock in the afternoon. I got some free time. I then take a glimpse of the turned off flatscreen that's in my office and decide to put it on. It turns onto the the news where the news anchor discusses a developing story.

It would seem that there have been a series of abductions done in Gotham, the neighboring city of New York. Reports believe that this is the result of the Batman. Even showed some videos of a black garbed figure grabbing people at high speeds. I know that this wasn't the work of Batman. One, he isn't stupid enough to be caught by obvious cameras. Two, he doesn't grab random people. Three, he is not inhumanly fast. From what I gather about him, he's human and is fast as the human body allows. Plus in comparison to me and some of the other heroes, he's definitely not superhuman.

New York City hasnt had any abductions that I am aware of. Would've seen or heard about it already. Which means that there is something going on in Gotham. Something big. If whatever is happening there reaches to my city, then I have to go to Gotham and help the real Caped Crusader on stopping it.

I somewhat sigh at this since I am both excited and intimidated at meeting him. I hope he thinks of me as a friendly and not a enemy. Oh man the stress of being a hero.

"Hey Cindy" I call out to her which makes her come back into my office "Can you cancel any appointments I have for the week. If anyone asks, I am going to Gotham to discuss some business opportunities with Mr. Wayne"

Cindy looks at the news report and nods her head in understanding.

"Understood Mr. Parker. I'll inform everyone of this development. Do you wish to leave a message for Mr. Stark while you are away?" Cindy asks me regarding my CFO.

Anthony Jacob Stark, a good friend of mine from back in college. He is very smart and was a total womanizer but settled down with a woman named Pepper Potts. He's very happily married to her and she him. When I decided to take over Octavius' company, I asked him to join me. He was a business major in college and with his help, we built Parker Industries.

He's also a pretty good inventor and engineer. Which is probably why I tend to his paperwork as well as mine since he likes being with the other inventors. I love the guy but he just enjoys making me suffer with paperwork. Oh but I get him back whenever I'm unavailable and he takes the reins. Despite this, we work well together.

"Yea tell him that to have fun with the paperwork." I said to her as I grab my stuff to leave. Cindy smirks at my answer.

"Very well" she tells me as she kisses me gently as I head out "Just be safe in Gotham. There's a lot of bad there."

"I will. I promise. Can you let the girls know? I don't want them to worry too much" I ask her. She nods her head in agreement.

"I will. But again be safe" Cindy said to me. I then hug her for a few minutes and then head out of my company.

I then go to a nearby alleyway, check that it's empty, climb up on of the buildings and as soon as I reach the rooftop, undress my business suit and get into my spidey suit. After a few moments of getting myself ready, I then look at the setting sun which is in the direction of where Gotham is.

"Gotham, here I come" I said as I jump off the rooftop and start to swing to the darkest city on the planet.

 **Gotham 5:21 pm, CST**

Gotham City. The city that sleeps with its eyes open. At first glance, no one would realize the evil that lays within its roots. And yet people live here without much care about it. But it's understandable. This place has been many people's home for a long time. It's practically impossible to leave your home especially when you believe that there's a chance to save it.

Not many people are willing to save Gotham. Many would rather manipulate its infrastructure and reap the benefits than do any form of good. Only a few are willing to take a stand against the corruption. The main one is Batman. The man everyone fears. But it would seem that whatever is going on in his city, he won't be enough to stop it.

Currently, a woman was trying to chase a bus that she just missed. She soon stops as she realizes that she can't catch up. She then gets grabbed by a big cloaked figure. This figure takes her up the rooftops and runs with her in his arms. As this figure does this, he doesn't realize that he is being followed by a flying man with a green and white uniform who is surrounded by a green glow. And has a lantern logo on his chest.

The big figure is soon stopped in his tracks by this green lantern.

"Going somewhere buddy?" The green lantern asks the figure. But the figure jumps away from him and on top of a gargoyle in another building.

"Alright, if you want to dance then let's dance" Green lantern said with a smile on his face as he creates a green dragon around the cloaked figure and captured woman.

The cloaked figure looks at the dragon while Green Lantern flies closer to him.

"Your move pal" Green lantern said smugly. This caused the cloak figure to throw the woman away from him and send her falling towards the ground. She screams as she does.

"No no no no" Lantern said as he uncreates the dragon and flies towards the screaming woman.

Before Green Lantern was about to reach her, someone else saved her. A red and blue figure with a white spider symbol on his chest grabbed the screaming woman and web slinged her to the ground safely. This figure was obviously me. The woman looked around and saw that she was safe in the ground and looked at her savior.

"Spider-Man?" She asked me. I nod my head in confirmation.

"Yep that's me. Are you ok though?" I ask her.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said to me as the Green Lantern lands near us catching both of our attentions.

"Hey Spidey, nice to see ya. Up top" Green Lantern said as he raises his right hand for a high five.

"Uhhhhh" I said with confusion before I reluctantly raised my hand and gave him a high five.

"Awesome. I would stay and chat but I got a bad guy to catch. See ya" Lantern said as he flew away from me and the girl.

"Well that was unusual" I said to the girl

"You can say that again. But what's the catch of you saving me? Aren't you supposed to be in New York?" She asked me with some suspicion. I look at her with confusion.

"There's no catch at all. You needed help and I was in the area. Doesn't matter if it's New York, Gotham or some other place in the world. Wherever there's trouble, your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man is here to help. Even if you don't want it" I explained to her. The woman created a regretful expression on her face.

"Sorry. I'm just naturally suspicious of people" she said to me.

"It's ok. I get it. But I'm going to have to go. Whoever take you is most likely going to find someone else to take. I have to find and stop him before he does. Take care miss" I said as web sling away from the former victim and went to find this cloaked figure.

As I web sling across the buildings, I catch up to the Green Lantern dude, who was floating near a giant lit up 'FOOD' sign. I then see the giant cloak figure on a roof behind him. I can tell that the cloaked figure is about to jump the guy so I quickly sling towards them.

The cloaked figure jumps from where he was and towards Lantern but...

"Watch out Greenie" I yelled out to Lantern as I tackle the figure mid jump away from him.

Lantern looks back and sees that I just saved him. The cloaked figure goes to hit me as we get closer to the rooftop floor. My spidey sense tingles which makes me react with me kicking the figure faster to the roof. The figure crash lands in rooftop with me landing a few feet away and Lantern landing next to me.

"Thanks for the save Spidey" Lantern says to me.

"No problem" I said to him as the cloaked figure gets up from the ground and looks at us.

The figure takes off the cloak and reveals what was underneath. It was some big alien monster with gold armor and what looked like to some type of cybernetic implants.

"High tech armor, huh?" Green Lantern commented.

"You've seen this thing before?" I asked him as I don't leave my eye on this alien creature.

"Oh yea. It's an alien from another world" Lantern responded to me as the alien starts to charge at us

"Lovely." I lament sarcastically as me and Lantern ready ourselves for the alien.

But before he could get near us, a black figure tackles the alien towards another rooftop, pinning the alien to the ground. We both get a good look at the black figure and we clearly see that it's Batman.

"What were you doing in the docks? I want answers" Batman demanded from the alien creature.

Said alien creature opened its mouth and unleashed its own flame breath. Fortunately, Batman was able to dodge the attack before he got burned. The creature got up from the ground and breathed fire again at the Caped Crusader. Batman quickly dodges the scorching flames and lands on the ground a few feet away from the creature.

Batman starts to get up from the ground and was about to get punched by the creature but the punch never came as I stand in between the Caped Crusader and block the punch with my hands.

"Wow, you are strong" I said nonchalantly to the alien creature. The creature was about to do another dragon breath until I webbed his mouth shut.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to wash your mouth before you leave the house? It's good for hygiene" I said to the creature as I backflip kick the creatures face which pushes it back.

The creature rips off the web that was shutting its mouth and was about to attack until it sees a green light behind it. The creature turns around and is face to face with a giant green train coming at it. With no chance to dodge, the alien creature gets hit by the train and crashes to a nearby wall hard. Lantern uncreates the train, leaving behind an unconscious alien creature as I go help the Dark Knight.

"You alright Batman?" I asked him as I offer my hand to help. He takes it as I help him up from the floor.

"Spider-Man? What are you doing here?" He asks me.

"Heard about the abductions in Gotham. I figured I come here and lend a hand" I told him.

"Appreciate the assist but this was not your concern" Batman said to me. I was going to respond back until all of a sudden, a green light illuminates us.

"Batman? You're real?" Green Lantern asks.

"You seriously thought he wasn't?" I ask him.

"Turn that off" Batman demands to Lantern.

"Hey I had him" Lantern said to the Dark Knight.

"Clearly. Now turn off the damn light before they see us" Batman demands again to Lantern.

"Before who sees us?" Lantern asks Batman. On cue, some other lights illuminate us.

" _This is Gotham PD. Put your hands in the air. Put your hands in the air"_ a voice said as three police helicopters come near us. Lantern and I raise our hands while Batman does not.

"They don't like us much" Lantern commented.

"It's because they are afraid of us" Batman responds to him.

"You say that like it's a good thing" Lantern says to the Dark Knight.

"It's necessary" Batman says to him. My spidey sense starts to tingle which causes me to look behind me.

"Watch out" I said to both men as I tackle Green Lantern out of the way and Batman backflips away from a flame blast from the alien creature.

The helicopters also move away from the blast or else risk blowing up. As this happens, the alien creature runs along the roof and jumps off. It then unleashes cybernetic wings and starts to fly away from everyone. Lantern, Batman and I get up from the ground with Batman going on the chase for the creature.

"Spider-Man, you and glowstick go home. Gotham is mine" Batman said to us as he fires his grappling hook at the alien creature.

The hook grabs onto the the creatures leg but does little to deter it.

"Oh no you don't" I said as I fire a web and grab the creatures other leg.

This also doesn't deter the creature and is strong enough to pull me and the Caped Crusader off the ground. This causes Lantern to follow us.

"You know this entire Space Sector is my best" Lantern tells Batman.

"Uh huh" Batman comments.

"I'm serious. I'm Green Lantern Damnit" Lantern tells at the Caped Crusader.

"Can we focus on the Ripley Scott's scariest alien creation before you guys decide who's boss" I said to both of them seriously.

"Agreed/Fine" Both said respectively in astonishing agreement.

As we start flying, I try to think of a way to get this creature to land no where near civilians. Then I think of something.

"Batman, is there any unfinished construction for any buildings in the area" I ask him. Batman quickly thinks of an answer.

"Good idea. There's one 20 blocks aware from here" he said to me.

"Ok" I said as I look to Lantern "Yo Lantern start firing some green blasts at this thing so that we force it to fly to where we want him to"

"Hey I don't orders from you Spidey" Lantern complained.

"Just do it" Batman and I said angrily at Lantern.

"Ok ok. Geez" Lantern said as he fires a green blast at the alien.

As I anticipated the alien creature dodged the blasts and moved in different directions. This gave me an opportunity to fire another web at the creature and pull myself toward its back.

"Welcome to Spidey skies" I said as I punch the creatures head which makes it snarl in pain and try to get me off of it.

We pass by several buildings and roadways as a result of the creature trying to get me and Batman off of it as well as me steering it. Lantern was making sure that no one was able to get hurt since he has his hands free. It was starting to feel like getting to our destination was going to take forever. I saw the alien about to breathe fire again until I quickly placed a mini web bomb in its mouth.

"What did I say about bad breath" I said to the creature as the bomb exploded with webs causing its mouth to stay shut. For now.

"Are you done talking to it?" Batman asked me.

"You want to drive this thing?" I shot back at him as I punch the alien again "Backseat flyer am I right?"

As I steer the creature in the direction of a nearby unfinished building, my spidey sense starts to tingle. As it does, the alien creature takes out a sphere like object out of no where and throws it at me. I try to dodge but the sphere explodes a concussive blast which sends me flying into a building window. I crash into a few desks and and chairs before stopping in a wall.

My landing causes a crack in the wall as a result. I soon begin to get up and feel a bit of pain of what just happened.

"Oh man that hurt" I said as I grab my ribs a bit "It's a good thing I left a tracker on that alien asshole"

I then activate my HUD to see where the alien creature was headed. I soon see a moving, blinking red light that signifies the tracker being on.

"Got ya. Time to go kick some Xenomorph ass" I said with conviction as I run back at the hole I left in the building window, jump out and web sling towards Lantern and Batman's location.

As I'm no longer there to steer the alien into the planned designated area, Batman tries to stop the creature dead in its tracks when they fly over a building. Batman fires another grapple hook at a nearby chimney and magnetically connects both of his grapples together. The connect grapples soon stop the creature from going further. The alien looks back and sees what Batman has done. The creature, who has gotten enough of the webs out of its mouth, roars in anger.

The creature then continues to fly away with enough force to destroy the chimney that Batman grappled. The creature starts to fly up in the air and then do a sudden dive to the ground in the hopes that the Caped Crusader gets off.

It doesn't work.

Instead, it gave Batman the opportunity to dive towards the alien and grab hold of its neck. This resulted in a chaotic flight by the alien and skids by a building, destroying some of its structure, as a result. Batman still keeps a tight grip on the creature as he and it fly across the streets of Gotham.

Then the creature crashes into a building with Batman taking the hit. This knocks the wind right out of Batman. The creature is about to leave the scene until Lantern creates a construct to grab its wings. The creature notices this restriction and thus rips itself off of its wings. It begins to fall to the ground with the intention of landing on one of the cars below.

But before it lands, I show up and web sling kick the creature to the sidewalk causing the nearby civilians to run away from the area. While the creature crashes hard to the ground, it soon picks itself up and looks at me.

"Miss me?" I said to it.

The creature then looks at a little girl that is too afraid to move. Her parents are screaming for her in the distance but can't get to her because of the crowd of people running from the scene. I see this and I know instantly what the alien is about to do. The creature then readies its fire breath and shots it at the little girl. I quickly run at the girl and dive straight at her.

Fortunately, I was able to grab her and move both of us away from being hit by the flame blast. The blast though hit a car that was a few feet away from us and caused an explosion. Smoke surrounded the area as a result. At the moment I didn't care about the creature but rather the little girl I just saved.

"Are you ok?" I ask her.

"Uh huh" the girl said with lingering fear in her voice. Then two people come near me and I can clearly see that these were her parents.

"My baby" the mother said with some relief in her voice as I give the girl to her mother and father. They hug each other tightly as they cry with joy on being together again. Then the father looked at me.

"Thank you Spider Man. You saved our girl" he said to me as he grabbed my hand and shaked it with both hands.

"Your welcome sir. But please leave this area, it's still not safe" I told the man. He nodded in understanding.

"Yes. Thank you again" he said as he and his wife go to leave with their daughter.

As they do, their daughter looks back at me and waves goodbye to me. I wave back as I produce a little smile on my face, glad that an innocent life was saved. I then start to look around to see if the creature was still here despite the heavy smoke. But it looks like it was gone. Soon enough, Batman and Lantern arrive at the scene.

"Where did it go?" Batman asked me.

"I dont know. Probably left when it caused the explosion." I told him.

"What I want to know is why is it in Gotham?" Lantern asked the Caped Crusader.

"Witnesses spotted this thing planting some kind of bomb downtown. When the cops confronted it, it spewed fire from its mouth" Batman explained

"I had a feeling that something big was going on in Gotham. Didn't think it would involve aliens. Just my luck" I commented.

"This is pretty much my normal at this point" Lantern said to me.

"We should probably leave before the cops show up. I rather not get arrested or shot by GCPD. Took me forever for the cops to start trusting me a bit and dialing back the antagonism back in New York. Batman since this is your city, you have any suggestions?" I ask the Dark Knight.

"I do. Follow me" he said as me and Lantern follow him to leave the area.

We then go near a sewer hatch to which Batman opens. He jumps in first, I go second and Lantern goes in last. I then see the decrepit state of the sewer and smell the unholiness within as Lantern and I follow Batman.

"Dear God, the sewers here are worse then New York's" I mentioned

"You get used to it" Batman comments to me.

"Well back to the matter at hand, I totally had that situation under control. Like I mentioned before I'm Green Lantern, I can do anything" Lantern boasts about himself.

"Except shut up apparently" Batman said to him.

"Wow someone forgot to take their 'True Blood' tonight" Lantern responds to the Caped Crusader.

"I'm getting some serious deja vu right now" I said to myself.

"I'm not a vampire" Batman said to Lantern.

"Seriously? You know with the darkness and the vanishing and the what, super strength?" Lantern asks Batman.

"No" Batman bluntly says as he makes a left turn.

"Can you fly?" Lantern asks.

"With a plane" Batman responded to him.

"Wait. Your not just some guy in a bat costume are you?" Lantern asks with some concern in his voice. Batman stops and looks at Lantern with a smirk on his face.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Lantern asks Batman before looking at me "And what about you Spidey?"

"Well I do have superpowers. Some of the regular stuff like super strength, agility, endurance, little bit of speed and I guess you call a sixth sense when danger approaches. But I'm really not much different as Batman" I explained to Lantern.

"So...what? No one asked you guys to prom and you created some costumes while living in your parent's basement?" Lantern asked us to which me and Batman don't respond to.

"What's this do?" Batman soon says as he analyzes the green ring that Lantern.

Lantern looks shocked that Batman had somehow took it without knowing and then his green suit disappears. Replacing it with a air force uniform.

"Hal Jordan huh?" I said as I look at his nametag before looking at the ring Batman took

"No buttons. Seems to work with some form of concentration" Batman analyzes.

"Yea I had the same deduction of that too. Those constructs could've been made with a mix of concentration and imagination. Meaning that there is a mental component that connects the ring to the wearers mind so as to create various objects and weapons" I added to the analysis.

"Seems accurate" Batman states.

"How did take my ring without me noticing?" Hal asks.

"You weren't concentrating" Batman said to him with a smirk on his face. I also smirked at the response under my mask.

Lantern then raises his hand out which causes the green ring to glow. The ring floats away from Batman and towards Hal Jordan's hand. As soon as the ring goes back on his finger, his green uniform comes back on.

"You won't do that again" Lantern said to Batman threateningly.

"Unless I want to" Batman said as he continues to move through the sewer.

"That's it. Let's rough it out spooky" Lantern said angrily as he grabs Batman by the shoulder.

"Oh boy" I said as Batman quickly grabs Lanterns hand and pushes him to a nearby wall. But Batman doesn't do anything else.

"You hear that?" He asks in a whisper as Lantern and I hear movement and growls further along the sewer.

We soon go to the location of the sound and see that it's the alien creature from before. It looked to be putting some kind of bomb in the wall and turning it on. My spidey sense was tingling immensely. Lantern was about to move before Batman stops him

"We need more information first" he said to him.

"I don't think so. He's got a bomb and he just armed it" Lantern says angrily as he flies toward the creature.

As soon as he does, the creature looks at him.

 _"For Darkseid"_ the creature said before being blown up.

Lantern creates a green bank safe to protect us from the blast. As the smoke settled, Lantern makes the safe disappear.

"Darkseid? What's that a band?" Lantern asks with unfamiliarity to the name.

"Some kind of deathcry" Batman says to him.

"Or a warning?" I commented.

"A warning for what?" Lantern asks

"For what's coming next" I said eerily as Batman and I go to analyze the bomb the creatures placed.

"We weren't supposed to have survived that blast. It wanted to take us with it. In order to protect this" Batman said as he gestured to the bomb on the wall.

"It's strange that it just exploded and yet it looks like it didn't at all. What is this thing?" I ask.

"I'm on it" Lantern said as he gets close to the device "Ring scan and identify"

Lanterns ring begins to creates green constructs to scan the device. I'll admit that his ring is impressive. A universal tool that can assist with anything. Certainly make anyone lazy to do stuff if you had that. Unfortunately, Lanterns ring wasn't able to identify the device.

"That's impossible. The rings know what the guardians know and the guardians know everything" Lantern said as Batman takes his turn on the device.

"What guardians?" I ask before Batman starts to talk

"It doesn't scan like a bomb" Batman said as he does his scan "More like an alien computer"

"You mean like the guy from Metropolis?" Lantern asks

"Superman" Batman and I said in unison

"You guys met him?" Lantern asks us.

"No but I've researched him. His power levels are-" Batman tries to say before Lantern interrupts him.

"Not going to be a problem for me" Lantern says confidently.

"I really have my doubts on that" I said to him.

"In the meantime, we need to know more about this thing" Batman said as we all look at the device before us.

 **STAR Labs Metropolis: 6:37 pm**

Inside the facility, several scientists are observing and analyzing an identical alien device.

"Nothing on the markings or the design Sarah?" one of the scientists asked his assistant.

"No Dr. Stone" Sarah said to the Doctor.

"Dozens of tests and we haven't learned a single thing" Dr. Stone commented "We know less now than when the Flash brought it to us days ago."

"Maybe we will catch a break with the metal scan" Sarah said as Dr. Stone does just that but no results showed.

"You've been working around the clock on this Silas. Perhaps if you got some rest" another doctor said to Dr. Stone.

"I'll rest when we know what this device is and why that creature needed to plant it in Central City" Dr. Stone said as he looks at a dead alien inside a vat of liquid "Now what do we know?"

"It's broadcasting some kind of signal." A scientist said showing a holographic Earth on his device "We've tracked similar signals from Coast City, Gotham and Metropolis"

"Then it's talking to someone" Silas concludes when his phone rings and see the Flash symbol "I should take this"

He picks up the phone and hears the voice of the Flash.

 **Central City 5:38pm CST**

"Hi there Doctor Stone. I figured I'd call to see if you have any information about the device and organism I sent you a couple of days ago?" A blond man wearing a CSI uniform asked the Doctor while walking through a police station. This man is the Flash

"Slow down son, I can barely understand you" Dr. Stone said as he leaves his lab.

" _Yea I get that sometimes"_ the Flash said to the Doctor.

"We lost the creature. It seemed engineered to fall apart" Dr. Stone said to him.

"I see. Any further data on the device?" The Flash said as he enters an office within the police station.

" _I should no more in a few hours"_ The good doctor said to him.

"Alright I'll check back with you then" Flash said to him.

" _Flash. I can't help but suspect that I'm speaking to a fellow scientist."_ Dr. Stone saidwhich makes the Flash smile.

"I'll talk to you later Dr. Stone" Flash said as he hangs up the phone

"Burritos are here" Flash calls out to his coworkers as he piles burritos he bought on his desk for them to take.

"About time. You really bring the 'fast' in fast food Barry" one of the coworkers said sarcastically to Flash's real identity. Barry then goes to eat his burrito but doesn't see it.

"Hey guys, I don't see mine here. Did someone take it?" Barry asks his colleagues but gets no response "Guys?"

 **Metropolis 6:45 pm EST**

Inside the Metropolis football stadium, a young red hooded kid tries to sneak in to watch the game but the bouncer there stops him. This causes the kid to think fast.

"My Dad has the tickets" the kid said to the bouncer as he points behind him.

"You mean your grandparents?" The bouncer asks as he and the kid look at an approaching old couple.

"Yea. What did I say?" The kid asked with a sheepish grin. The old couple approaches the bouncer and shows him two tickets.

"And one for you grandson?" The bouncer asks as he doesn't see a third ticket.

"What?" the old man asks in confusion along with his wife.

The bouncer realizes that he was just conned and goes to look at the boy next to him but as soon as he turns around, the boy was gone.

On the field, two teams were playing against each other. One was winning with the other doing their best to stack up points. One of the team members from the opposing team was staring at a particular vacant seat with a sad expression. The seat was reserved for Silas Stone. Which meant that the football player in question was his son, Victor.

He soon gets back in the game as his teammates ask him for a strategy. As he does this, the boy from before sits on the reserved seat to watch the game. Stone comes up with a risky blitz strategy which would make him a target for the opposing team. Once the strategy came in play, everyone was afraid of what could happen. Everyone was coming after Victor but he was able to dodge a good majority of them until he reached the field goal and made a touchdown.

Everyone cheered in excitement and Victor was hoisted up from the ground by his team. Victor would've been happy about this but he saw that a little kid was in his father's seat. This made Victor sad. Not because the kid took the seat but because his father was there to see it

 **Washington DC 8:45pm EST**

Protests are happening in front of the White House. Protesters with signs condemning Wonder Woman as a pagan and wanting her gone from their homeland. Despite all of the good she has done for them.

Soon enough, a limo arrives with protesters surrounding it and inside was a high ranking military man and Wonder Woman herself. Then some disgruntled man climbs on top of the limo with a human size Wonder Woman doll hanging from a rope

"These freaks cost America $100 million dollars in property damage. Who's going to pay for that? Us regular people that's who" the man says to the crowd to which they immediately agree.

This causes Wonder Woman to leave the limo and ignoring the warning of her military companion. As soon as she does, everyone stops talking and backs away in fear of her.

"I am Diana of Paradise Island. Tell me who you speak of and by Zeus" she then takes out her sword "they will taste my steel"

She then looks at the man with the Wonder Woman doll and starts to realize something.

"You stand in protest of...me?" She asked with sadness and confusion. She then looks around and sees that the people are angry and fearful of her

"You! What is your problem with me?" She asks the one on top of the car.

"You want the truth? You swing that sword with a smile on your face and you scare us normal people. And you dress like a whore." The man said to her with conviction which gets the crowd to agree with him. Diana then lassos the man as a result.

"This is not your truth. The lasso compels you. Now tell us your truth" Diana says as her lasso begins to glow.

"I crossdress in a Wonder Woman outfit. It makes me feel powerful." The man said which causes people to be unnerved. Diana laughs as she removes the lasso from the guy.

"Embrace your truth my friend. My outfit makes me feel powerful too" Diana said confidently

"We better get going" the military man said to her.

"Yes. Off to see this President you speak of" she agreed as they both head to the White House.

 **Metropolis 9:03 pm EST**

Batman and I are inside a green airplane that Lantern had made and flew us to Metropolis with the device in hand. We figured that who better to understand an alien threat than another alien. A OP alien at that. Lantern landed us in the rooftop of a building that is only a few blocks away from the Daily Planet. Not bad of a news station but I'm more of a Daily Bugle guy myself.

As soon as we land, Batman takes out one of his devices.

"Superman's close. I've been tracking his flight path" Batman said to us.

"So am I" I said as I look at my HUD. Lantern scoffs at this

"On what? Your own satellites?" Lantern asks us to which me and Batman look at Lantern with a deadpan expression.

"I was kidding, you two have satellites?" Lantern asks us in disbelief.

"Here he comes" Batman said as my spidey sense start to tingle.

"Get down" I said to both of them as we all duck from a red and blue blur flying with a burning creature.

The blur flies straight into one building, then quickly goes into another and then to another. Looks like Superman is trying to take down one of the alien creatures.

"Let's move" I said to both heroes as I web sling towards Superman.

"You heard the man" Batman told Lantern as he shoots his grappling hook.

"Hey I'm Green Lantern, I should be the one giving orders" Lantern complained as he began to follow us.

As we follow, we soon see Superman fly straight into an abandoned building that was owned by LexCorp. Batman and I land a few feet away from the building with Lantern deciding to go inside the hole that Superman left.

"Wait here I got this" Lantern told us as he puts us in a box "No offense but you guys would get in the way"

"Seriously? You are no match for Superman" I tell Lantern.

"No no no. I'm in charge now and my plan is for you guys to stay out here while I go in there and kick Superman's ass." Lantern said with confidence as he goes into the building with the device floating behind him.

"God and I thought I was annoying" I commented as I punch the box with my full strength but it barely left a crack.

Batman said nothing as he was observing the building. I begin to do the same since it would be pointless to try and break through this box. We soon to see and hear explosions, grunts of pain, heat vision being blasted at one part of the building, and green light illuminate the building. Then on cue, my spidey sense tingled as the front door explodes in front of us and we see Lantern fly at us. I duck with Batman as Lantern destroys the box he put us in as he goes straight to a gasoline truck.

I quickly fire two webs at him and use my strength to pull him away from the truck. It wasn't easy with how fast he was going but I was able to hold my ground and have him land on the mud near said truck. Granted it was a rough landing so he will be feeling that when he gets up.

Batman sees the alien device near him and picks it up. I'm about to help him up until my spidey sense tingles again. As it does I push Batman away as I am hit by a red and blue blur. Soon enough, I am pushed in a hard brick wall with a good amount of force that should've broken a normal person's ribs. As I grunt in pain, I look to see Superman grabbing me with a smirk on his face.

"So what can you do?" Superman asks me.

"I don't suppose we can talk about this?" I asked a bit nervously since I may have no choice but to fight _The_ Superman.

Why me?

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **Whew, this chapter took me a while to do. As you guys can see, we are coming into the War. Darkseids invasion is coming and now Spider Man has to join several of the worlds heroes to fight it. Things are getting interesting. The team is almost assembled.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and the characters I have introduced. Especially one character in particular that holds special importance to my heart. And if you guys seen Endgame, you know which character I'm talking about.**

 **Let me know what you guys think in the review section. This is me, signing out.**

 **P.S. Love you 3000**


	4. Chapter 4: The Birth of a Team

I'm in a good amount of pain after Superman slammed me to a wall. I doubt he was using the full amount of his strength. Which is just a terrifying thought since it's possible he could literally reduce me to pudding if he decided to let loose. But now I have to focus on fighting him since he doesn't seem to feel like talking.

I then see Batman take out some black marbles out of his belt. I immediately deduce that these must be some kind of explosive devices. So I then right uppercut Superman in the face with as much force as I could muster. Hitting his face really hurt but it somehow worked as he lets go of me and gets pushed back. I then jump away from him.

"Now" I said to Batman as he throws his explosives at Superman.

As soon as they hit him, purple gas forms around him. I analyze the gas with my mask and see that this was some kind of knockout gas but pretty strong in its design. I then join Batman in his hiding spot as he uses a oxygen mask while I don't since mines already built in.

"Please tell me that worked" I said in hopefulness until...

Superman just flies right out of the gas like it was nothing.

"Not bad of a punch Spider-Man. It's been a long time since I could feel a hit like that. Good to know that someone could give me a challenge" he said to me as super speeds himself right in front of us. My spider sense tingled ridiculously.

"Oh shit" I said as he punches me in the chest with his left hand and I get sent flying at least 20 feet away from Batman.

Batman then tries to fire his grapple hook away from Superman but as he does, Superman super sped in front of the hook and crushed it with a smile on his face.

"The creature that attacked me had one of those boxes that you have. Friend of yours?" Superman asks to the Caped Crusader.

Superman then gets covered in a cocoon of webs which surprises him. This gives Batman an opportunity to throw a batarang at him and jump back. The batarang lodges itself on the web with a beeping red light. Superman looks at this as the the batarang explodes. Batman grapples himself to a nearby metal pipe.

Superman then walks out of the explosion like nothing happened.

"Hey" I call out to the OP hero. Superman then looks at me.

"We are not the enemy. We have just as many questions as you about what is going on. Can we please not fight and just start talking?" I asked him.

"Alright" he said to me as he super speeds himself in front of me, grabs my neck and lifts me up in the air "What are those boxes for?"

"This...is not...how people...talk" I said in a struggled voice as he was squeezing my neck.

I then fired a power concussive blast at him which pushes him back and drops me to the ground. I start to gasp for air and rub my neck. My spidey sense then tingled to which I immediately dodged Superman's attack of him trying to smash me to the ground.

"Your fast" Superman comments to me.

"Cardio, what can I say" I said to him as I fire a web on the Man of Steel's chest and pull myself toward him.

As I do, I right hooked him in the face. Superman moves back a bit which gave me the opportunity to a left hook and then finish off with a roundhouse kick to the face. I then backflip kicked him in the jaw which sends him a coupe of feet in the air. I then fire two webs at his back and used them to slam him back into the ground hard. The force of it caused some dust to form around the landing. I go to check to see if he is down for the count but when I do, I saw that he was gone. I was, unfortunately, not surprised at this but a guy can dream right. I then feel a presence behind. I already know who it is since my spider sense tingled.

"Oh man" I complained as I then get hit to the side with a good amount of force.

I get sent straight to a metal pipe, which stopped my forced flying, made a dent on it and sit on the ground. I groan in pain as I feel like I just got hit by 20 Rhinos. And I'm not talking about the animal.

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely going to be sore in the morning" I said as I look up and see Superman walking menacingly towards me.

"You're strong" he says to me as he lifts me up from the ground so that we are face to face "But not strong enough"

Superman is about to punch me and I close my eyes waiting for the impact.

"Let him go" a familiar voice said to him as both of us look at Batman that was standing a few feet away from us.

Superman then let's me go, to which I fall back to the ground, and proceeds to walk towards Batman. Batman then throws a device near Superman's feet. The device then fires a continuous sonic blast which stops him briefly but Superman continues his movements and destroys the sonic machine. Superman then speeds at the Caped Crusader to which he dodges Superman's punch that destroys a wall. But as Batman tries to recover himself from his dodge, Superman grabs the box that Batman held in his hand, took it and pushes him a good number of feet away away and into a wall.

Superman then quickly grabs the Caped Crusaders neck.

"This is becoming really annoying" Superman said to Batman but he couldn't speak because of his neck being squeezed.

"Round two fly boy" a voice said to Superman as he turns to see a recovered Green Lantern firing green constructs of heavy chains.

Superman dropped the box he had in his hand and was able to swat the chains away from him. But because of Lanterns continuous creation of them, Superman was caught off guard and got hit. He let go of Batman as he was thrown a few feet up in the air. Lantern goes to fly at Superman and continue his attack.

"Lantern, No!" Batman tries to say to him but he doesn't acknowledge it.

Batman then sees me and comes to help me up.

"Are you alright?" He asks me.

"I'll be fine. I've survived a good amount of thrashings before" I said to him as I slightly groan in pain.

"Good because we need to talk Superman down" Batman said to me.

"Tried that. Didn't work" I said to him.

"I suggest a different approach" he said to me which got me a bit curious on his plan.

Then we see Lantern get pushed back by Superman after another failed attack. Batman and I then head to Lanterns position.

"Lantern, we need to stop fighting" Batman says to him.

"You want to tell that to him" Lantern says as we all look at Superman's face.

"Is it me or does he look pissed?" I asked them.

"He's pissed" Batman immediately says as Superman comes at us.

Lantern quickly forms a green bubble that surrounds us and protects us from the force of Superman's smash on the ground. It was really powerful and this makes me certain that he was really holding back. Then, Superman uppercuts the bubble we are in and sends us flying to sky and going through a building in the process. Superman then quickly flies at our bubble and smashes us back to the ground. We then bounce off of a roof of a building and Superman begins an onslaught of punches at the bubble as we go through some buildings. Each punch was making the bubble crack.

"Lantern focus. If you stop concentrating then this shield will break apart" Batman tells Lantern.

"Shut up" Lantern says under his breath as he restores the cracked shield bubble.

Superman then punches straight to the street and making us bounce off of cars. Then, he quickly comes from behind us and instantly destroys the shield with a stronger punch. Batman and I acrobatically flip the ground safely as Lantern recovers himself in the air.

"This guy is going to kill us" Lantern comments as Superman comes flying at us.

"No he won't" Batman says to him.

"My ribs might disagree with you" I said to him.

"He bruises but doesn't kill. Do you trust me?" He asks me. I was kind of shocked by the question but no doubt Batman has a plan.

"I do" I said to him. Batman nods his head and looks at the incoming Man of Steel. He raises his hand up in a stopping motion.

"Stand down...Clark" Batman says with a whisper to which I was able to hear.

I was confused by the name until Superman stops abruptly in front of him. This must mean that Clark is Superman's name. Well, that's interesting. Going to have to look that up later.

"You've made your point" Superman says to him as his eyes glow a bit. The glow dies down as he then produces a smile.

"Ah Bruce Wayne" he said to him.

"Who the hell is Bruce Wayne?" Lantern asks him.

"I knew it" I exclaimed in happiness.

"I'm not surprised that you would find out about me, Ryan Parker" Batman said to me which shocks me immensely.

"Who the hell is Ryan Parker?" Lantern asks.

"You know who I am?" I ask Batman and ignoring Lantern.

"It was fairly obvious. Plus, your hacking skills nearly penetrated my firewalls in the process. Not many can" Batman said to me.

"It wasn't easy but you were like my prime suspect under the cowl." I said to him.

"Seriously, who the hell are you guys talking about?" Lantern asks with annoyance.

"Shall we get back to the matter at hand?" I ask Batman.

"Right" he said as he shows Superman the box "This seems to be alien in origin"

"Well it's not Kryptonian" Superman says to him.

"Worth a shot" Batman says.

"Alien is relative. It's possible that we may be dealing with another kind of alien. One with less than friendly intentions" I said to Batman.

"Spider-Man's right. It's a big universe and it's filled with creatures that we have yet to see" Superman agrees.

"And I have a bad feeling that this is all part of plan" I comment.

"What do you mean?" Lantern asks me. I was about to respond until helicopters fly over to our position and flash their lights on us.

"Time to go" I said to everyone as Batman removes a sewer hatch and we all go in running and flying, respectively, with Batman guiding us.

"What is with you and sewers?" Lantern asks Batman.

"I agree with Spider-Man that this is part of a plan. Someone is strategically placing these boxes in certain areas. We need to find out who and why before it's too late" Batman says to everybody.

"Too late for what exactly?" Superman asks.

"An invasion" I said to him

 **Back in Star labs**

Silas Stone and his fellow scientists were still working on the alien box. Placing it in a machine to try to figure out how it works and what secrets it may hold.

"Dr. Stone, your son is here" one of the scientists said to him.

"I don't have time right now" he said to the scientist.

"Make time" Silas' son said to him

"Victor, I'm in the middle of some very important work." He said to his son

"You mean more important than me" Victor said angrily to his father

"That is not what I said" Silas replied

"There were scouts today dad. Offering me a full ride. All of them" Victor said to him.

"I told you I'll pay for college. You don't need to be sniffing after a scholarship" Silas said to him with some anger.

"That is not the point. They think I can hold my own with the best of the best. Why don't you?" Victor asked his father.

"Open your eyes son. Look at the world we live in today. We are witnessing the birth of super humans. Beings who can fly, tear through buildings, outrun race cars and stop a train in its tracks. They can make what you can do obsolete. In that world, throwing a football is a joke" Silas explained to his son harshly. This saddens Victor immensely.

"You're never gonna come to one of my games are you?" Victor asks his father.

"No" Silas replied bluntly to him as beeping noise had begun.

"Dr. Stone, something's happening" one of the scientists said to him.

"We will talk about this later" Silas said to his son as he goes back to work. Leaving Victor in a depressed state.

 **Back in Metropolis**

"So why are you three here? Metropolis is my turf" Superman asks us as we stand in the middle of an abandoned warehouse.

"There have been reports of mysterious kidnappings across the country" Batman said to him.

"I've heard about them. Didn't think much until recently. Heard that Gotham was experiencing a fair number. Figured I come lend a hand in case things were not as they appeared. Turns out those alien creatures are the culprits and their purpose, while vague, may be because of a possible attack" I explained to Superman.

"So you really think that these disappearances and those creatures are connected? Not just random coincidence?" Superman asks me.

"He's right. They are connected. And the idea of an invasion coming seems more likely once all of the facts come together" Batman said to Superman.

"So these creatures are what? Soldiers?" Lantern asks as he uses his ring to levitate the box.

"More than likely. But they are also expendable to those they may serve. They seem to display tactics reminiscent to those in a military corp. Whatever these boxes are, these things are willing to do anything to make sure that they are put in place." Batman explained.

"To be honest, I think you and Spidey are paranoid. Let's just crack this baby open so that we can see what we are dealing with" Lantern suggests as he creates a hammer.

He was about to smash the box until Batman stopped him.

"We have no idea what's inside it. For all we know, your action could've killed us all" Batman said to him with a glare.

"Yea what he said" I commented.

"What else can we do? You think this things is going to turn on by itself?" Lantern retorts to Batman.

Then, on cue, the box glows white and begins to beep. Catching our attention.

"Ah I didn't touch it" Lantern immediately says with some fright.

"It has begun" I comment as we continue to observe the box.

Meanwhile, in Star Labs, the same thing is happening. Everyone was watching this display.

"It activated itself." Silas said as he looks as his tablet "Seems to be sending out a signal"

Silas goes to talk with the other scientists to figure out what's going on.

"I'm not letting you walk away from this dad. We are having this out" Victor said angrily to his father but his words were ignored.

Victor then looks at the glowing box.

"This thing is more important to you then your own son" he said as he takes the box out of the machine.

"Victor stop" Silas said as the beeping goes faster.

Back with us, the beeping increases in speed.

"Oh shit, it's going to blow" I said as Lantern pushes the box away from us to the other side of the warehouse.

But instead of exploding, a white light shines before us. Blinding us for a moment, until some kind of dark yellow portal appears before us. My spidey sense then tingled.

"We got company" I said as I go into my battle position. Everyone else follow my lead.

We soon see more of those creatures come out of the portal. Lantern fires some green blasts at some of them and hit a few with a bug swapped construct. Superman fires his heat vision that takes down a fair number of them. Batman threw some Batarangs at a some and watched them explode. He was about to get blindsided from behind until I jumped over the creatures head, Fire two webs at it, pick it up from the ground and slam it on top of its buddies when I land.

Several more came to ambush us from all sides.

"Get down" I said to the Caped Crusader as I start spinning the alien I had with my webs.

Batman does what I say as I hit our ambush group. Meanwhile, Superman was ripping off the wings of these creatures and punching them hard in the face. Lantern was creating constructs left and right as he was facing down more of them. He even eventually got ambushed and got nearly toppled to the ground until I grab his arm as I web sling to the other side while Batman throws some explosive marbles.

Lantern then creates a giant mecha suit and fires several missiles at a good chunk of them. Batman and I land on the suits respective shoulders.

"Still think we are paranoid?" Batman asks him.

"Maybe a little less now" Lantern says as he fires bullets at an incoming force. Some go down, others do not.

I web sling closer to that incoming force and kick one to the ceiling hard and quickly dodge a punch from another. I countered with a punch of my own and then fire a concussive blast to push it and some others away from me. I also fired some electrical webs at a few that were surrounding Superman, which were able to take them down. Superman saw this and nodded his head at me before continuing his fight.

The more we fought them, the more I noticed that with everyone we take down. Two more come out of that portal. Someone is sending these things here and they surely seem to have a unlimited supply of these things.

 **Washington DC**

While three heroes are facing down these monsters in Metropolis, Wonder Woman was facing a horde in DC. She had a smile on her face when she saw these things flying out of the White House. She had been itching for a good fight especially since she hated to wait for the President to speak with her.

She stands with her military escort and two civilians as these monsters were coming at them

"Leave them to me" she said as she unsheathes her sword and cuts down her first creature.

Another came at her, she sliced it in half. Two more came at her, she sliced their heads off. Another comes for her and she uses her lasso to grab it and fling it at three others before flying at the horde. She was cutting down more of these creatures left and right and she was thoroughly enjoying it.

 **Star Labs**

Silas was finishing the process of saving his son from his injuries after the box exploded in his face. Victor lost an arm and a leg because of it and Silas, along with his colleagues, took him to a room that had the equipment to possibly save him.

It was risky and Silas knew that but he would do anything to save his son. By using untested nanites, he hoped that it would do what it was designed to do. Unfortunately, even after the nanite injection, Victor was covered in a cocoon of technology. Something that shouldn't have happened but it could be the thing that saves Victor. However, time was running out.

The creatures broke through the room that Silas and his colleagues were in. Silas tried to fight back but was pushed aside with ease. Silas and his colleagues were about to die until a hand broke out of the cocoon and crushed the creatures head.

Then a metal man leaves the cocoon and starts to attack the creatures. They never stood a chance for the metal man was swapping these things away like flies. But, they were able to get a few shots in and destroyed parts of his face. It revealed that it was Victor. Still alive and ready to kick ass. He continued to fight and seemed to be winning until he was pushed back with a combined fire blast by several of the creatures.

Before he could get up, he was met with an onslaught of punches to the face. Causing some tealish substance to leave his body in the process. Little did the creatures realize that said substance was assimilating weapons for Victor to use. Victor then grabbed the incoming punch as the creature in front of him, along with a few others were shot with missiles.

Only one remained. Victor then created two rockets from his back and flew straight at the creature, slamming it into the wall. Silas then goes to his son

"Victor" he calls out to him as Victor deactivates his rockets.

Two more of the creatures begin to charge at them. Victor gets ready to fight but a red blur takes them out before he could. That blur then revealed itself to be the Flash.

"I came as quick as I could" he said to them as he was about to get blindsided.

Victor, then, hears a robotic voice in his head.

 _"Offensive mode. White noise cannon enabled"_

Victors right arm then transforms into a cannon and fires at the creature. Turning it into ash. Everyone was astonished by this.

 **Back in Metropolis**

The ceiling of the warehouse broke as Lantern was fighting a horde of monsters. While he was able to take some of them, many flew away into the skies.

Meanwhile, Batman and I were facing these things on the outside. I blocked a punch from one of the creature and did a right uppercut to its face, pushing it back. Another came charging at me and tried to smash me to the ground but I dodged and countersmashed it. With Batman, one of the creatures tried to punch him but he used its force against it to slam it to the ground and punch its face. He then takes out his batarangs and throws them as several that were coming at him. Taking them down like nothing.

"Lantern plug in that hole" Batman orders him.

"Yeah yeah" Lantern said as he does just that with his ring while fighting several of those creatures that were coming at him.

Unfortunately, it doesn't stick since Lantern is more focused on fighting. More of them come out and I fire some of my webs to pull some of them to the ground and trap them. While I do this, Batman dodges and skillfully counters at every turn against these things. Superman uses his heat vision, strength and speed to take on many of them with relatively ease.

I notice that there are too many of them to fight.

"We need to regroup. We aren't making much of a dent" I said to everyone.

"I agree with Spider Man. We need to step back and find a better way than barreling through" Batman commented.

"Tell that to Supes over there" Lantern comments after he shoots a green blast at one of the aliens.

On cue, Superman uses a truck to bat away many of those creatures and then throws it at them. As he does, he uses his heat vision to blow it up, causing many of them to be destroyed. He goes to fight some more until he stops and hears something.

 _Mayday, Mayday. The Capital is under attack! I repeat, the Capital is under attack!_

Superman then flies away and leaves us behind.

"Fantastic. There goes our big gun" Lantern comments.

I then have a suspicion that Superman had to have a reason for leaving. I go use my HUD to see what's going on.

"I think I know why he left" I said to Batman and Lantern.

"What is it?" Batman asks me.

"DC is being attacked by these things and Air Force One is coming down." I said to him.

"So we do have an invasion in our hands" Lantern comments aloud.

"I have to go help" I said.

"Uh last I checked, you can't fly" Lantern said to me.

"Doesn't matter. The president of the United States is about to die and I'm not going to stand here and let that happen" I said to him as I start to swing away "Supes, wait up"

"He's either very brave or very stupid" Lantern comments to Batman

Batman doesn't say a word as he watches Spider-Man web swing away in an impressive speed.

 **In another part of Metropolis**

The kid that snuck into the stadium and wore Victor Stone's Jersey, after stealing it when he met the man himself, snuck back into his house through his bedroom window. As soon as he enters, he is met by two people. An African American girl wearing all purple attire and a crippled boy. These were his siblings. Adoptive siblings to be in fact. And he was annoyed that they were in his room.

"Seriously?" He asked them as he begins to leave his room "Can a guy get any privacy?"

"Football. Told you so" the girl said to the crippled boy

"Well we had to be certain" the boy said.

"I was so worried about you Billy" the girl said

"You don't have to worry" Billy said to her with a smile.

"I like your jersey" she said to him.

"Oh yea. Vic Stone gave it to me" he said

"No way" the other boy said to him.

"Yes way. Because I'm awesome" Billy said with pride.

"You know we worry right? Like a family would" the girl said to Billy. Billy just looked at her with a serious face.

"Foster family" he said bluntly as they all reach the kitchen.

"This was the worst time to be sneaking out. There's an invasion of monsters outside and taking people off the street." The other boy said. Billy laughs at this as he pokes himself some milk.

"You actually believe that? There are no such things" Billy said to him. Both sigh in response and leave him in the kitchen

Billy continues to drink his milk until he notices movement in the backyard. He becomes vigilant as he decides to check it out. He grabs a nearby bat as his weapon. He goes outside and sees what's out there. Then he hears a growl nearby and thus readies himself. On cue, an alien creature comes charging at him.

"Come and get some ugly" Billy said to creature and as it got close, he swung his bat and said "SHAZAM!!!!"

Yellow lightning from the sky falls dead center onto him and illuminated the surrounding area. It also disrupted the electricity of the homes around him, causing a black out. But what was interesting was that during this, the alien creature was flying into the air with a great amount of force.

The two kids went outside to see what was going on and were shocked to see a man wearing a red and gold with a white hooded cape and a lightning symbol on his chest. The man was also covered in electrical energy. This man was the hero known as Shazam. A relatively new hero that has been grabbing attention.

Shazam looked back at the two kids behind him with a smirk on his face and then flies away. Leaving the two kids stunned at what they just saw.

 **In Air Force One**

Secret Service agents were arming themselves with weapons to fight the alien creatures. The President and his wife were being protected in their guarded corridor.

"They are being overly cautious honey. Nothing to worry about" the president said to his wife. She smiles at him until she looked out the window.

The alien creatures were flying alongside the plane.

"I need everyone to stay alert. I repeat I need everyone to stay alert. These things are coming" The President's bodyguard said to everyone through comms.

On cue, one of the creatures broke through one of the emergency exits of the plane. Some secret service agents flew out in surprise. But now the alien monsters have an opening and they begin to enter Air Force One. Secret service agents start to fire their guns at them but they just bounce off most of them. The unharmed aliens would then make quick work of them. Agents begin to die while doing their best to take the monsters with them

Meanwhile, the President and his wife are being moved to the lower levels of the plane. Agents are doing there best to slow them down in the process.

"Under siege. I repeat, the President is under siege" The President's bodyguard said as he fires multiple rounds at the incoming monsters.

He kills some but is blindsided when a creature makes an opening above him and proceeds to take him. Now the President and his wife are alone and unarmed. No one was coming to save them.

That is until a certain female warrior made it in time to cut in half the monster that was in front of them.

"Mr. President, it's nice to finally meet you" Wonder Woman said to him.

"Wonder Woman, Thank goodness" the First Lady said with relief and happened.

Another creature appears behind the First Family, Wonder Woman begins to act until the creature becomes covered in a web and then thrown hard into a wall. This act surprised everyone in the room and thus made them look at the one that did it. It was me.

"Is everyone ok?" I ask them.

"Spider-Man? How did you get here?" The President asked me.

"I had some help" I said as I look at Wonder Woman "O-Oh, h-hello, I'm Spider-Man. P-Pleasure to meet you"

I internally berate myself as I fumble at my first introduction with her. God I suck.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Spider-Man. You seem to be a capable warrior. No doubt Arachne has blessed you with skills" Wonder Woman said to me.

"Uhhhh I guess" I said to her with some confusion on what she said until my spidey sense tingles "We got company"

"Come let us fight for the glory of Zeus" Wonder Woman said with her sword in hand and a smile on her face.

"This should be fun" I said to myself as more of the aliens come at us.

Wonder Woman charges forward and slashes one in the chest and then proceeds to decapitate another. Then the aliens start to appear on all sides, even creating holes that lead to the outside, as they try to grab the First Family. I begin to fire electric webs at some of the them which brings some of them down while I dodge and counterattack the rest to protect them.

More begin to come as I fight but Wonder Woman helps out by tearing them apart gracefully with her sword. Both of us were easily diminishing their numbers. After she finishes cutting down one of them, she was about to get blindsided by a creature until I zipped speedily at her would-be attacker and punched the thing hard in the face. I then shot a web at another of those things and threw it at another that was coming at the hole from the ground. The force of my throw knocked them out of the plan and went straight to one of the planes engines. Destroying it in the process.

The plan tilted heavily as it was falling. This unbalanced the President, making him trip through the hole in the ground and make him fall off the plane. I instinctively jumped out after him in a free fall. I then fired a line of web to catch him and another to the bottom of the plane. While I caught the President, I was not so lucky to hit the plane. I was off by a few inches.

Time slowed down when this happened. All I could think now was, this was it. This was how it all ends for me. Dying while failing the President of the United States. Another failure to add in my list. It was over.

Until...

Someone caught my line of web. I then saw that it was Wonder Woman and I sigh in relief that she was there. She starts to pull me up and, once on the plane, I pulled the President up. The President and the First Lady hugged each other, glad that they were together again.

The Plane was still falling however.

"Now will be the time to catch this plane" I yelled through the hole. Everyone looked at me weirdly until the plane was balanced out.

This relieved us all as we then went to the cockpit.

"Are you ok? What's going on?" The captain asked us.

"That" I said while pointing to a camera screen showing Superman holding the plane while shooting heat vision at some aliens.

"By the gods" Wonder Woman said in an impressed tone.

"Never hurts to have Superman as backup" I said to her

"Indeed" She said as she then looked at me "You fought well Spider-Man and did a brave thing. Most men would not have the courage to fall to save someone even if it meant it would lead to their deaths"

"Courage had nothing to do with it. It was the right thing to do and if it meant I died while saving the Leader of the Free World then so be it." I said to her.

"Words of a true warrior. I look forward to fighting with Arachne's chosen" Wonder Woman said to me.

"Thanks. But you should go help Superman. While I'm confident he can multitask, it wouldn't hurt to have a strong, brave female warrior to assist" I suggested to her. She smiles at this

"I'm not one to turn down a good fight" Wonder Woman said as she goes to assist the Man of Steel.

As she leaves, the President shakes my hand.

"Thank you Spider-Man. I owe you my life" he said to me.

"No need for that sir. But you need to get to safety and let us take care of this. For if we fail to stop these things, you need to be ready" I said to him

"Ready for what?" He asks me.

"War" I said to him. I then realize that MJ, the girls and my friends in New York could be in danger.

I leave the President with his wife as I go to try to contact them through my mask. But all I got was static. Which means that communications are down. I hope that they are ok. Granted Sable's men still occupy some areas in the city, so if they coordinate with the NYPD and the other agencies within the city, they may be able to hold off a bit of this invasion. But I've been dwindling their numbers after the Devils Breath incident. So I can hope that they will be enough.

"Please be safe" I pray in hopes that everyone's ok. Can't have their deaths in my hands.

 **In Star Labs**

Victor's cannon returns to being an arm and he is just shocked at the whole thing.

"I can't feel my hand. I can't feel anything" he said with anxiety and fear.

Silas then begins to scan his son to see what has happened to him.

"What's happened to me" Victor asks his father.

"Your mind is now a quantum computer son." Silas said to him

"There's buzzing in my ears. Make it stop. Please" Victor begged

"I can't. At least your alive" Silas said.

"You call this living? This half man, half machine? This is what it took to finally care about me? You had to make just another one of your experiments." Victor said to him as his head starts to hurt "Don't you hear the buzzing?"

Victor then runs away from everyone. Flash just looks at the scientists in confusion of what just happened.

"You know what I think I am needed downtown and you two clearly need to talk so I'll just uh...yeah" Flash says before super speeding away.

Victor is holding his head as he walks in thebdestroyed sections of the lab. He then walks in front of the portal that lead these monsters in and just stands in front of it frozen.

 _Unassimilated data detected. Commencing Parademon indoctrination. Download initiated_

The voice inside his head said in his head as Victor is given information about these things. These parademons were designed with one purpose, to locate inhabitable worlds and harvest organic material. Meaning that these things take the inhabitants of other worlds and turn them into parademons. The process of doing so is beyond painful. These things were created by one person. One being that has a dark plan for the planet Earth. To turn it into a literal inferno. That beings name is known as...

"Darkseid." Victor said as the portal in front of him becomes a box once again.

 _Download complete_

The voice in his head said as all of the data had finished being implanted in his head. Victor picks up the box and his arm, automatically, opens up and his tendrils place it inside of him. Soon enough, his arm goes back to normal. This shocks Victor immensely.

Silas and his colleagues come inside to check on Victor to see how he was. Victor sees them and turns around. Before he could talk, a parademon falls to the ground, alive and in pain with a hand print on its chest. Victor and Silas look at it and are confused on how it got here.

"Excuse me" a voice said that caught their attention. They look up and see it was Shazam "But this is the hole that these freaks came out of right?"

Shazam then recognizes a familiar face.

"Vic Stone? What happened to you?" Shazam asked in shock as his hero is now a machine.

 **In Metropolis**

Lantern was fighting a legion of parademons in the air. Creating constructs to kill or incapacitate them. While Batman was on the ground fighting them to the best of his abilities.

He dodges one attack and counters with a roundhouse kick. Another comes to smash him but he also dodges as does a right haymaker to its face. Another tries to blast him with fire but Batman kicks it in the face and have it aimed at the other two parademons. Burning them in the process. Before Batman could strike at it, Lantern smashes it with a giant ball. As more start to come, Lantern creates a green train that takes them out.

"That wasn't so hard" Lantern says with a confident smile.

Batman doesn't say anything when the ground shakes and a side of the nearby building breaks open with more parademons coming out of it. Lantern just sighs at this and fails to notice an incoming attack until he was saved by a speeding blur that catches his attention. Lantern turns around and sees that the Flash saved his life.

"Looks like you can use a hand?" Flash said to him

"Flash, my boy, great to see you" Lantern says to him while doing a weird handshake "oh yea and that's Batman"

"Batman's real?" Flash asks as the Caped Crusader was analyzing one of the parademons

"Yea he over there" Lantern says with a unimpressed tone.

"Wait, what?" Flash asks as he speeds his way towards him and offers his hand"It is a real honor to meet you sir, uh Batman, I mean sir Batman"

"Don't bother the guys a total tool" Lantern said to Flash. Batman then begins to shake his hand.

"I've followed your efforts in Central City, Flash. You dotight and efficient work" Batman compliments him.

Flash just looks at Batman in awe as he goes back to work.

"Hey Barry, you have a little something on your nose" Lantern said to him which made Flash scowl at him.

"Get ready. Here they come" Batman said as some parademons come flying at them.

As they get ready to fight, they here a yell from the sky. They turn around and see Wonder Woman throwing me at the parademons below witha good amount of force. As I get close to one of the monsters, I flip myself mid-air and use the momentum I was given to land on one of them as well as make it slide on the concrete. As I do this, I fire multiple lines of web at the other parademons. They were pulled with incredible speed as I begin to spin around and throw them in various directions.

I eventually stop sliding and dodge an attack from an incoming hostile. This left the thing wide open for Wonder Woman to hack away with her sword and as two more came, she uppercutted one in the face and decapitated the other.

"That was awesome" I said to her.

"Indeed, that was an incredible display of your skills" Wonder Woman complimented me.

"Ah shucks" I said as I rub the back of my head.

We then turn around and see Batman, Lantern and the Flash. Lantern and Flash were amazed about what we did.

"Greetings warriors." Wonder Woman said to them.

"Dibs" Lantern said to Flash as he flies over to Wonder Woman.

"Hi-" Lantern began to say before I interrupted.

"Nope. Sorry dude, she's way out of your league and besides we have more important things to do" I said to him as Superman flies down next to us.

"Oh it's good to be back in the heat of war" Wonder Woman commented to us.

I then feel a massive rush of wind pass me as I see the Flash in front of me.

"Hey Spidey, it's been awhile" Flash said to me with a smile.

"Flash, it's good to see you" I said as I offered a high five to which he reciprocated "How long has it been. A couple of years now?"

"Pretty much. It was fun having you in Central City for the brief time you were there" Flash said

"Had to deal with Electro at the time. He was one of my bad guys so it wouldn't have been right to leave you to deal with him. And since he had some help from Captain Cold, it was a cool thing to team up with the fastest man alive" I said to him.

"That's up for debate" Superman commented.

"And the buffet after was nice too" Flash said to me.

"Don't even remind me. You ate ten times what I ate and I thought I was a big eater" I said to him.

"Faster metabolism. Gotta love it" Flash said to me.

Our conversation ends as several parademons fly away. All of us look at them as a result.

"Yea you better run" Lantern said triumphantly.

"They aren't running away" I said to him "they are assembling"

"He's right. They are waiting for whoever sent to launch the attack" Batman added on

"All right now what?" Superman asks us.

"We do what we do best. Fight back and find away to stop this from escalating" I suggested.

Then, we see something crash into a building. We all look to see that same thing fly out of said building and land in front of us.

"Incoming" Lantern says as he readies his ring.

We see some kind of Cyborg get up from the ground and look at us. He was a bit intimidating but I could see in his human eye that he wasn't a bad guy for some reason.

"He's mine" Wonder Woman said as she charges after him.

"Wait stop" I said to her but she doesn't listen.

As a response to her incoming attack, the cyborg creates a cannon in his arm and fires a energy blast at her. The blast sends her crashing in a car and knocking her unconscious.

"Your done" Superman says to it as he readies his heat vision.

"No, wait. I'm not one of them" the cyborg said. Flash then speeds up in front of Superman to prevent him from firing

"Stop. I can vouch for him. He helped me fight these things in Star Labs" Flash said to him.

Wonder Woman starts to come to as a man covered in lightning makes an appearance and lands near us.

"Hey there. What's up. I'm Shazam. I'm with him" Shazam said to us.

"I've heard about you" I said to him. Shazam sees my and his eyes widen in awe.

"Oh man you're Spider-Man. I'm a huge fan" Shazam said to me with excitement. It was like he was a kid.

"Uhhhh thanks" I said to him.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Lantern asks the Cyborg.

"Who I am doesn't matter. What I know does." He said to him.

"Which is?" Batman asks

"I've...talked to their technology. I know their plan. They are terraforming the Earth. It's about to get ugly." He said Batman.

"That fits" Batman said.

"How do you figure?" Lantern asks him.

"Well, does the water being on fire count as proof" I said catching everyone's attention.

We see a legion of those monsters circling around the fire and then, suddenly, something comes out of the water. Some kind of alien structure. The Earth then shakes as we see some kind of alien towers come out of the ground. Then these towers fire a beam of light into the sky. My spidey sense is tingling ridiculously.

"What are they doing with them?" Superman asks.

"I have a bad feeling that the worse is coming" I said to him.

"This isn't an isolated incident. This is happening across the world" Flash comments as more monsters come out of the tower from the ocean.

"We're too late. He's already here" the Cyborg said to us.

On cue, we see some kind of man with blue and yellow armor appear from the tower. He looks to be a big guy. And this could be the one calling the shots.

"I'm guessing that's the bad guy?" Lantern asks.

"Lucky guess" Batman and I say in unison. As said bad guy is floating towards us.

"He doesn't look that tough" Superman comments.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Supes." I said to him.

Several fighter jets come from the sky and fire several missiles at the big guy. And they did practically no damage to him. As a response, the armored bad guy unleashed some kind of energy beams from his eyes that could somehow change directions and destroys the jets with ease.

"Fuck me" I said as the bad guy gets close to us

 **"I am entropy, I am death"** the bad guy announced to us **"I am Darkseid"**

"Stand back and watch the light show. Green Lantern's got this" Lantern said as he conjures a green armored fist and flies at the newly-named Darkseid.

Lantern lands a punch but the construct immediately breaks upon impact and Darkseid punches Lantern straight into a building. After causing a crack on the wall, he then lands on the ground with these monsters beating him up.

"Help him out Flash" I said to him.

"On it" he said as he speeds towards Lanterns and attacks the creatures.

As a result, more of them come straight at us. We then begin to fight back. Superman fires his heat vision at some. Shazam throws one of the monsters at Wonder Woman, who proceeds to cut it in half. Batman kicks one in the face which pushes it back and then uppercuts it in the face. I unleash some of my drones and have them fire energy blasts at the monsters as I dodge at attack from one of them and throw the thing at another. The cyborg punches one in the face and blast several with his blaster. Finally, Flash speedily punches at one of them and rushes at another.

While this is happening, Lantern starts to pick himself out of the ground and looks at Darkseid.

"Is that all you got? That's not all I got?" He said as he flies at Darkseid and conjures up a train around himself.

But as he collides with Darkseid, his construct was destroyed with Darkseid taking no damage. As Lantern was on the ground, Darkseid was going to fire his energy beams but was stopped with Superman punches him in the face. This staggered Darkseid a bit as Superman kept up his onslaught. Until Darkseid grabbed his cape and throws him to the ground.

"I'm not through with you" Lantern said as he goes to attack Darkseid again.

But Darkseid notices this and grabs Lanterns arm. Lantern then screams in pain and I see this after punching away one of these monsters.

"Let him go" I said as I charge at Darkseid and kick him in the face.

I put enough force behind my kick to make him feel it a bit and let go of Lantern. I fire a web at Lantern and bring him close to me as I land near the other heroes.

"You ok?" I ask him.

"Arms broken" he said to me.

Then Wonder Woman takes a stab at Darkseid. Quite literally but it fails as Darkseid punches her and sends her flying. Fortunately, Superman catches her and helps her land in the ground as he proceeds to fight the other monsters.

"Hey Blackheart, the death eater of whatever your World of Warcraft name is. Suck on this" Shazam yells out as he fires bolts of lightning at Darkseid.

The lightning does nothing for Darkseid and then proceeds to fire his energy beams at Shazam. Shazam tried to use his lightning stop it but it wasn't enough and was then hit by Darkseid beams. Shazam then gets sent hurdling to the ground hard. All of us see this and were shocked.

"Now what?" the Cyborg asks.

 **"Now you die"** Darkseid answers as he raises his arms up above his head and begins to glow.

"Wait no" Flash says as Darkseid proceeds to smash his arms to the ground causing a mini explosion.

Flash hides behind Superman as this happens while the rest of us are hit with debris of concrete that sends us to the ground. As the explosion dissipates, Flash and Superman were left standing with Darkseid ready to fire his beams.

"Gotta move fast" Flash said to him.

"Not going to be a problem" Superman says as he and Flash fly and run respectively away from the energy beams.

As they run, Flash notices something about the beams.

"They're splitting up. They can do that?" Flash asks.

"They're locked on to us" Superman deduces as bith continue there pursuit.

Flash keeps running as fast as he could until he comes up with an idea when he sees more monsters chasing civilians. As he gets close, he uses the beam to destroy each and every monster he passes by until there was nothing left. Fortunately for him, the beam ended as it destroyed the last monster.

But Superman wasn't so lucky as he does his best to fly away from his beam. As he flies into the air, he gets hit with the beam and becomes unconscious. Before he falls to the ground, one of the monsters catches him and carries him away towards the tower in the ocean.

As Darkseid begins to fire his energy beams at the rest of the city, all of us were trying to remove the debris that were on top of us. Most of us were injured and our suits somewhat torn because of what Darkseid did. And it looks like my drones are practically dust particles now. I proceed to help Batman up from the ground as Flash meets us.

"I saw them take Superman to the tower" Flash tells us.

"I'll get him" Lantern says but I stop him

"Your arm is broken and you are too weak to make the flight. I'll go" I said to him.

"You can't fly" he said to me as he creates a cast on his arm and switches his ring to his other hand

"No but those things can. If I can find one, I can use its flight to get to the tower. I'll be back" I said as I begin to move away from everyone.

As I get maybe 10 feet away from everybody, Batman stops in front of me.

"Don't try to stop me Batman." I said to him

"You're too injured to make such an attempt" he said to me as I'm bleeding a bit from a few cuts shown on my suit and I definitely got some bruises that I'm going to feel later

"Nothing I'm not used to" I said to him as I proceed to walk.

"You're going to die" Batman said as he stops me.

"Maybe. But I have a responsibility to see this through" I said as I keep going.

"What are you trying to prove?" He asks me which makes me stop and look at him

"Not trying to prove anything Bruce. If there's a chance to save, no matter how small, I have to take it or else someone dies. I have a responsibility to see this through" I said to him.

"We are both alike in many ways. We lost out parents, we've lost people that we have tried to save, we are both fighting crime to prevent others from feeling our pain. And now we are also fighting an alien invasion with an alien, an Amazon, a human lightning bolt, a cyborg, a speedster and a narcissistic fighter pilot with a power ring. Despite your powers, we are the only normal people here." Batman says to me.

"When you put it like that, I guess your right. But what's your point?" I ask him.

"You and I both know that this is bigger than us. You say you have a responsibility to save Superman and maybe your right but I think you also have a greater responsibility to help everyone else. And that's just as important" Batman says as he takes off his mask, picks up some random clothing from the ground and puts it on.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"We won't win without Superman so I'll do what you planned while you help the others" he tells me as

"And what do you suggest I do?" I ask him.

"Lead them. Keep them alive until I get back." He says to me.

"While I enjoy the idea of all of us working together like a team, I don't think I'm cut out to be the one leading it" I said to him.

"You have potential Ryan. And you have shown off some of your leadership skills already. I believe you can do it" he says to me as he climbs up a rock and whistles for one of those monsters to grab him.

"You sure you want to do this?" I ask him.

"I don't have a longer grappling hook" he says to me as he gets grabbed by one of those monsters and flown away to the tower in the ocean.

Batman gets taken straight to the tower and is then teleported away to another planet. Batman looks around and sees that he is pretty much in a hell pit. He takes out a device to track Superman as he gets taken with everyone else.

Meanwhile, I go back to the rest of heroes as Darkseid is in the process of destroying things with his energy beams. I land in front of them which catches their attention.

"Where's Batman?" Lantern asks me

"He took my place to go find Superman." I replied

"Great. Now what?" Lantern asks

"Like I said before, we fight back and find away to stop this. Look I know we are pretty much solo acts when we are out being heroes but this is bigger than anything we have faced alone and the fate of our world is at stake. Now more than ever, we need to work together and fight the battle that no one else can." I said to them.

"And what if we fail?" Lantern asks me.

"If we fail to the protect the Earth, you'll be damned well sure we will avenge it." I said to him "Are you with me?"

"I don't know if I'm a hero but if we are the only ones that can stop this, then I'll fight" the Cyborg said as he then looks at me "I'm in"

"Oh yeah superhero team up. I'm so in" Shazam said.

"An Amazon will always fight for what's right." Wonder Woman said as she looks at me "It'll be my honor to fight with you"

"I'll always come running when the worlds at stake and I never turn my back on my friends. I'm in" Flash said to me as we all then look at Lantern.

"Ah what the hell. I'm in" Lantern said

"So what's the plan?" Flash asked me

"So far Darkseid's main weapons are his energy beams from his eyes. If we blind him, it'll definitely make it easier for us to fight him. Lantern, you'll be the one that distracts him. Long enough for Wonder Woman to stab him in the eyes." I said to them.

"Like King Oedipus" Wonder Woman comments

"What about the other monsters?" Flash asked me.

"If we had one of those boxes they had we could send them back home but unfortunately we don't have one" I said to him.

"Actually, we do" the Cyborg said

"What?" I ask him.

"A few moments after I became this, I somehow assimilated one of the devices that brought these things here. With a little bit of time, I might be able to send them back" the Cyborg said to me.

"Fantastic. While Lantern and Wonder Woman are dealing with the big guy, the rest of us will deal with his army while uh...Cyborg here finds a way to open the portals. Got it?" I ask them.

"Sounds good" Flash said to me.

"Ok team. Assemble" I said as I web swing towards Darkseid.

Lantern then flies and follows me, Flash uses his speed to follow him, and Wonder Woman, Cyborg and Shazam all fly in pursuit.

 **With Batman**

As Bruce was getting close to the tower, doors opened and revealed a lab that wasn't far in front of him. Bruce then flips himself on top of the monster and places a bomb in its mouth. Bruce ensures that it's mouth stays closed as it went off. When it does, the creature starts to descend to the ground. Bruce was able to get off of it and land safely before the monster crashed.

Bruce observes his surroundings and sees hundreds or thousands of pods. Filled with people that were taken from Earth. People about to be harvested. Bruce then puts back on his cowl and does his investigation.

 **Back on Earth**

Darkseid is firing multiple energy beams at buildings, street corners and the like while floating above them. Causing any civilians left in the area to try and hide and not get taken.

Unbeknownst to him, we are on his tail.

"Everyone ready?" I ask them. They all nod their heads in agreement

"Let's get to it" Lantern said as he flies ahead of us towards Darkseid "Hey Jackass"

Lantern greats a giant hammer construct to hit him but Darkseid was able to break the construct and grab lantern by the waist. He then proceeds to throw him at us with incredible speed. Wonder Woman, Shazam and I dodge but Cyborg wasn't so lucky as he and Lantern collided with each other. Sending them to the ground. Darkseid then sends his monsters at us

"Ok change of plan. Shazam, Wonder Woman bring in the pain" I told them as they fly straight at Darkseid and I dodge an attack at one of the monster and punch it in the chest

Flash and I take on the incoming creatures as he uses his super speed to punch and jump at them without them realizing while I use my webs to throw one at the other and use their flight against them. We did this to also make sure that Shazam and Womder Woman fight with no distractions.

Shazam was able to do a lightning charger uppercut and a right haymaker to his face while Wonder Woman tries to cut his armor. But it doesn't penetrate and as Shazam was about to punch Darkseid again, Darkseid punches him instead, grabbed him by the cape and threw him at Wonder Woman. Both were sent flying to the ground. Then, Lantern speedily flies at Darkseid against and uses a giant fist to punch Darkseid several times. But Darkseid looked like he was pissed and went to punch Lantern. Lantern creates a shield in front of him to block the blow but the force of the punch breaks the shield and send him to the ground too.

I land on my feet on the ground after having one of the monsters crash into one another. Flash speeds my way after finishing his section of monsters.

"This ain't going so well" he tells me.

"What gave it away?" I ask him

"You have a plan B?" He asks me.

"Similar to plan A. We keep fighting as many as we can and try to do as much damage as possible on Darkseid before Superman finishes him off." I said to him.

"Not sure how long we will last" Flash said to me.

"We have to pull threw or else this world dies" I said to him as I call to the rest of the team "GIVE THEM EVERYTHING YOU GOT"

I said as I lead the charge with my fellow heroes behind me at Darkseid and his forces in the ocean.

 **Back with Batman**

Batman sees in the distance that Superman is being experimented on. It would seem that Darkseids servant is trying to change him into something else. Something worse than the monsters here and on Earth. Batman decides to get close. He finds a creature nearby and stuns it with his taser. Just enough for it to still be standing and walk in front of him for a short period of time.

As he gets closer, Darkseid's servant turns around and only sees the creature.

"What are you doing here? I didn't send for you" the servant said as the creature drops to the floor, revealing the cape Crusader.

Darkseid's servant goes to take out a knife to fight him but Batman quickly disarms the servant and picks him up while holding his neck.

"Let him go" Batman demands

"I am impressed by your resourcefulness earthling but once the transformation process is set in motion, nothing can stop it." The servant said to Batman "Your friend is gone. With the help of the Kryptonian, I will ensure that your world becomes another conquered world ruled by my Lord Darkseid."

Batman then takes the knife that servant had and places it on his neck.

"What if you never see it?" Batman asked him.

"You wouldn't" the servant said with doubt

"Would you?" Batman retorts shoeing his resolve.

The servant sees this and then calls in for reinforcements.

"Come my children, come and-" the servant tried to say but was interrupted when Batman punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

Batman then looks at the incoming hostiles. Uncertain what to do

 **Back on Earth**

Darkseid's creatures begin to circle above him. Then Darkseid fires his energy beams from his eyes while also having his army coming at us. Wonder Woman carries me as she, Lantern, Cyborg and Shazam fly at the army. She throws me at a nearby creature as she dodges the energy beam. Lantern creates a bulldozer construct to smash the creatures. Shazam punches and electrocuted his share of creatures, Wonder Woman is slicing and throwing them with her sword and lasso respectively, Cyborg is blast them with his cannon and I able jumping from creature to creature, crushing their heads or making them crash at each other.

While this is happening, Flash is running toward Darkseid. Darkseid sees this and fires an energy beam to which Flash runs away from. Flash then speeds around him and make a waternado. Darkseid can't see Flash, which have him the opportunity to attack. Flash does a right haymaker and then quickly runs to do a left kick in the face which made Darkseid really annoyed. The waternado dissipates as Darkseid fires an energy beam at Flash. But it gets interrupted when Shazam starts to heavily punch Darkseid in the face. He keeps going with his onslaught until Darkseid blocked him, counter punched and fire his energy beam at the hero which sends him straight into a building.

Cyborg takes his go by firing his cannon at Darkseid. Darkseid fires his beams, making Cyborg to try to dodge them with his thrusters. Before Cyborg gets hit, Wonder Woman swoops on and slashes the beams away. Both continue to fight the rest of Darkseid's army.

I then jump on top of him and begin to punch his face.

"Hey big guy. Don't forget me" I said as I do a right haymaker on his face. Hard enough for him to feel it.

He goes to grab me but I dodge by jumping in the air and then quickly fire two webs at his shoulders to pull myself back to him to kick him in the face. Darkseid staggers a bit and was about to fire his energy beams until I webbed his eyes. I then grab the opportunity to right uppercut him but he was able to grab me with his left hand before I could move away.

He then takes off the webbings from his eyes.

 **"Annoying little pest."** Darkseid said angrily to me.

"You remind me of someone I know in New York" I said to him as he begins to squeeze me "LANTERN NOW"

Darkseid was then hit by a bright green blast that forces him to drop me. I then get caught by Shazam as he flew me away while Darkseid was sent pushed back several yards away and begins to look at who hit him.

He then sees Lantern create some kind of ship firing weapons at him. Darkseid begins to fly at an incredible speed at Lantern. Darkseid pierces through the construct and appear behind Lantern. Lantern throws up a shield but gets destroyed when Darkseid punches it. The force behind the punch sends Lantern to the water.

Shazam then comes in with electrically charged fits to punch Darkseid. He does a right hook and a left hook with angers Darkseid but before he could hit Shazam, Wonder Woman comes from the sky and dive kicks him to the water. Darkseid recovers from this surprise attack and throws Wonder Woman off of him. Wonder Woman recovers herself and looks at him.

"Come on Giant, I'm getting bored" she said to him.

 **"This world is mine"** he said to her.

Wonder Woman then charges at Darkseid. She goes to slice his head with her sword but he dodges and counters with a punch. She dodges that and runs along his arms and put her lasso around his neck. Wonder Woman soon jumps off his arm and tries to drags him down to the water. Darkseid proceeds to stop himself from entering the water while also trying to remove the lasso from his neck. Wonder Woman uses her strength to prevent Darkseid from taking it off.

Darkseid quickly fires his beams at her but she blocks it with her metal bracelets. While the beams were strong, she was stronger as she then makes the beams dissipate and stab Darkseid in the eye. Darkseid screams in pain at her sword goes deeper in his eye socket.

Wonder Woman then jumps off of him as he is then hit by a green submarine that came out of the ocean. This makes Darkseid go high in the sky as Lantern comes out of the water.

"One down, one to go" Wonder Woman said to him

"Nice job guys" I said as I pass them by while choking out a creature.

 **With Batman**

Batman looks at the console that the servant was in as hostiles were coming.

"His knife was on his left side, making him right handed. Which means the power must be...here" Batman said as he presses a button.

Said button deactivated the changing procedure that Superman was going through. One of the monsters came at him from behind which made him dodge and throw a batarang at it. Which then explodes it and the console. But Batman becomes surrounded by them while Darkseid's servant gets up from the ground and goes to leave.

Unfortunately for him, Superman caught him and head butted him to make him unconscious again as he tries to get himself out of the machine. Superman fires heat vision at some of the creatures and at the machine that was holding him to free himself. Superman then sees Batman and begins to clutch his head in pain

"Clark what's wrong?" Batman asks him.

"The voices...in my head...still changing me...can't fight it" Superman says to him with a struggle.

"Yes you can Clark. You have to" Batman says to him as he gets close to him.

But Superman charges and attempts to smash him. Batman quickly dodges by jumping back. When he looks up, he sees that Superman is now under Darkseid's control. And he needs a way to save him.

 **In Earth**

All of us were at the harbor looking at Darkseid and his forces. Darkseid looks at us with one eye and he looks pissed. This made my spidey sense tingle. Wonder then Woman smiles mockingly at Darkseid for her success.

In a flash, no pun intended, Darkseid speedily flies at Wonder Woman, crash into the floor and slide her body on it. Wonder Woman tries to remove his grip but she couldn't. Darkseid then throws her into a building and punches to give an onslaught of punches on her face.

Flash comes in to stop it by hitting him in the face several times. Flash then runs away before Darkseid grabs him. Flash goes to charge at Darkseid but Darkseid was fast enough to punch him away and into a wall. He then proceeds to fire his energy beam at him.

Before it could hit its mark, the beams were blocked by Lantern and his green shield. He then used the beams energy, combined it with his own and shot it at Darkseid. Darkseid was able to block it but was blindsided by Shazam with many punches to the faces Shazam also fires his lightning at him which pushed him back. Then Darkseid gets hit by energy blast by Cyborg from behind.

I chip in by clinging to his chest and speedily punch his face. My spidey sense tingled as he quickly grabbed before I could dodge and threw me at Shazam. Darkseid then proceeds to fly quickly at Cyborg and smashed him into a wall. He then proceeded to throw him into the ground, hold him down and smash him. He then throws Cyborg out the current building and into another.

Shazam comes at him from the back and electrocutes him. Darkseid yells in pain until he quickly grabs Shazam and throws him into a wall.

I then come in and swing kick his face. Then, I quickly fire a line of web at his face and pull myself towards to do a right haymaker. Darkseid comes to grab me but I dodge him.

"Here's web in your eye" I said as I as fire an electric web in his missing eye which hurts him extremely.

Wonder Woman then takes the opportunity to punch him in the air and fly at him. She punches him several times in the chest as both fly higher and higher. With one more punch, Wonder Woman forces Darkseid out of the building through the ceiling and flies after him.

All of us exit out of said building with me and Flash being carried by Cyborg and Lantern respectively.

Darkseid begins to fall and so Wonder Woman haymakers him, Shazam uppercuts him, Cyborg blasts him, I shock him, Flash raises him up with air and Lantern uses his ring to punch him into a building. All of us then continue charge at him. Cyborg and Lantern throw me and Flash at Darkseid as they flew beside us. Darkseid fires to get out of the building but our collective force pushes him out to the other side of the building.

Lantern catches Flash as he, Shazam and Cyborg blast him with their powers to send Darkseid faster to the ground. Wonder Woman and I then fall after Darkseid. I pull myself toward him with my webs and punch him several times in the face. Then, Wonder Woman wrapped her lasso around his neck and flew around him clockwise to restrain him. I went counterclockwise and did the same with my webs.

Darkseid tries to free himself but can't. Shazam then summons a big ball of lightning that seems to be creating a mini storm as more lightning was taking out the creatures. Wonder Woman and I get out of the way as he throws it at Darkseid. Darkseid yells in pain as lightning surrounds his body. As this happens, Darkseids army comes at us.

Lantern then creates a road for Flash to run in so at to take a good portion out of the field while I do my thing by firing webs at them and have them crash into each to other. Shazam sees this and decides to help us out by creating a shockwave of electrical energy that sends them all packing. I then land on the side of a building with Flash standing next to me, after running here when the green road disappeared, seeing Cyborg, Shazam and Lantern fire their their respective blasts at Darkseid.

"Flash, can you get me something to use to take out his other eye?" I ask him.

Flash then speeds away and finds a cop helping a civilian. Flash stops in front of them and sees that the civilian has a tire iron to which Flash grabs.

"ThankyouverymuchIneedthistosavetheworldimreallysorryBye" Flash said really fast as he speeds away and comes back to me.

"Would this work?" He asks me as I take the tire Iron.

"Oh yea" I said to him as Darkseid frees himself from the attacks of everyone.

I pull myself up the side of the building and run with good speed. My spidey sense tingles as Darkseid looks to prepare an attack. With as much strength as I have, I jump off the building and toward Darkseid. He readies an energy beam to be aimed at me but I was faster than him as I was able to stab his other eye. Darkseid screams in pain as this happens.

He then throws me off of him, leaving the tire iron in his eye, but I was caught by Lantern and Flash in a green baseball glove.

"Now what?" Flash asks me

"Shazam fire your lightning at the tire iron still in his eye" I said to lightning hero to which he nods and creates a ball of lightning to throw.

Once the lightning engulfs the tire iron, Darkseid screams in more pain. Wonder Woman uses this opportunity to kick him down to the ground.

"Did that answer your question?" I ask Flash.

"Smartass" he said with a smirk on his face.

 **With Batman**

Superman goes into a berserk rage as he tries to hit Batman. But Batman keeps dodging his attacks with incredible agility.

"Come on Clark. Snap out of it" Batman said as he continues to dodge Superman's attacks.

Batman jumps back at the console and grabs an electrifying cable. As Superman goes for a punch, Batman uses the cable to electrify Superman. It works until the cable explodes, sending Batman to the floor. Batman soon gets up as he sees Superman charging at him.

 **On Earth**

Even though we have blinded Darkseid, we were unable to take him out for the count. Now he is just rage incarnate as he comes at us. I fight one of the creatures with Cyborg while Shazam, Wonder Woman and lantern fight Darkseid. Cyborg and I land on the ground after finishing up some monsters.

"Please tell me you figured out how to get these things home?" I ask him

"Darkseid is using these devices, called mother boxes, to create these portals, boom tubes. I have been analyzing the large amount of data, this entire time, to find away to speak its language. And I think I can do it" Cyborg said as he takes out a familiar box.

"Better make it fast" I said as I punch one monster in the chest and fire an electric web at the other.

Flash helps speed around the area to take down the monsters. Cyborg begins to access the framework of the motherbox but he was unable to connect.

"Need to gain some altitude" he said as he flies high in the sky while shooting some monsters

As he gets to a reasonable altitude, several cables come out of the box and attach themselves to his head.

 _Connection established_

Cyborg then closes his eyes and opens a portal. The portal creates a telekinetic force that drags the creatures inside it. Cyborg then creates more portals to increase this effect. Legions start getting pulled inside the boomtubes from across the world.

I punch one out of the way and was about to get blasted with fire by another but the creature stopped and was flown away from me.

"Well done tin man" I said as I see Darkseid slap Wonder Woman away and began chasing Flash.

Darkseid was pretty fast as he was catching up to the Scarlet Speedster. When Flash made a turn at the corner of a street, Darkseid followed. Shazam and Lantern were there waiting and blasted Darkseid away. I swing towards the location as we see Darkseid's belt glow with the Omega symbol and a portal opens behind him. He starts to get dragged in but he resists.

"Let's help him get home" I said to everyone as I swing to Darkseids back and fire a concussive blast.

It pushes him forward but he stops himself from enerering the portal. He turns around to my direction to which I jump to punch his face but he quickly grabs me, slams me to the ground and punches me in the face. Dear Christ it hurt.

 **"You think you can defeat me alone? I'm a God. None in this universe has been able to stop me. You will all bow or die by my hands. Who do you think you are?"** Darkseid asked me.

"Haven't you heard? I'm Spider Man" I said to him as he goes to punch me again but stops when a lasso grabs his hand "And I'm not alone"

Wonder Woman then uses her strength to get Darkseid off me and I get up from the ground with a struggle as I was in some serious pain but I had to keep going. Darkseid was about to pull Wonder Woman to him until he was pushed back by a force that came out of the portal. It was Superman wearing some type of upper body armor. Sharing a design similar to those creatures. Superman then rips it off him.

"Remember me?" Superman asks as he flies at Darkseid as Batman comes out of the portal.

He looks at me and sees that I'm hurt.

"You alright?" He asks me

"Definitely going to be sore in the morning" I said to him

Superman proceeds to punch Darkseid in the face and head butt him. Darkseid goes to block Superman's punches but Superman overwhelms him by making Darkseid kneel in the ground. Then Superman quickly grabs the blind villains face and fires his heat vision at the empty eye sockets. Darkseid screams in pain as this happens. Superman stops his heat vision and then throws Darkseid near the portal.

Flash then speed hits him, Shazam fires his lightning, and Lantern fires his green blast at him. This pushes Darkseid closer to the portal but Darkseid stops him from going in. Flash then appears behind Darkseid and punches him with incredible speed. Then Superman and Wonder Woman come flying in and punch Darkseid in the face. Darkseid is nearly inside the portal but he grabs hold of the ledges to prevent himself from going in. They both keep punching to make sure he goes in.

Lantern the goes talk to Cyborg.

"Slam that door in front of his face" Lantern says to him as Cyborg tries to do just that until...

 _Error! Error! Error!_

"Shit" Cyborg says as he knows it's not working

Darkseid gets his second wind as he forces himself out of the portal and punches Superman and Wonder Woman away. Batman then throws an explosive batarang at Darkseid and charges at him. He takes off his belt and places it on Darkseids chest. He then presses a button which unleashes rockets from the belt and pushing Darkseid to the portal but Darkseid holds on to the ledges to stop himself. But soon enough, the rockets lose fuel and Darkseid comes out of the portal.

"LETS KEEP IT UP" I said to everyone as we charge at him.

Some of us land some hits but he keeps hitting us just as hard.

While this is happening, Cyborg is trying to make the machine work.

"Come on you piece of shit, work" Cyborg said to it.

 _Network connected_

"Yes" Cyborg said gladly but...

 _Insufficient energy_

"Fuck me. I need more power" he said to himself

"Mind if I help?" Shazam asks as he flies next to Cyborg and both fly into the sky.

"SHAZAM!!!" Shazam yelled out as Lightning hits both of them and charges the mother box

Meanwhile, Superman and I were fighting Darkseid. Superman goes for a haymaker, I go for a uppercut and we continue to punch Darkseid with as much strength as he got. But Darkseid punches Superman away from him and then grabs me before I could dodge. He then squeezes me tightly on his chest. This was really painful.

 **"You are coming with me, Spider Man. I will make you into a weapon fit for Darkseid"** Darkseid said to me as I can feel my bones about to break.

"Not gonna happen" I said as I free one of my arms and fire a concussive blast in Darkseids face.

Darkseid drops me and is then pushed back into the portal to which he holds on to for dear life. Then Superman fires a heat vision blast, Lantern fires a green blast, Flash unleashes an air blast, Batman throws his batarangs, and Wonder Woman throws her sword. All hit Darkseid with incredible force.

The upper half of Darkseid's body is still not through the portal. His eyes bleeding profusely and a sword stuck in his neck.

In the sky, Cyborg and Shazam put enough energy the box when Cyborg hears

 _Initiating Boomtube Closure_

Once that was said, both him and Shazam were pushed away with force from the lightning.

The portal begins to close on Darkseid but he is using his strength to keep it open. I then charge at him and uppercut his face which makes him let go, thus allowing the portal to close.

Shazam reverts to Billy as he falls unconsciously from the sky. Cyborg flies to catch him and sets him down on a patio nearby. He gets a good look at the boys face.

"Hey, you're that kid" he said in recognition

Billy begins to wake up and looks at Cyborg.

"Helluva catch man" Billy said to him

"Thanks" Cyborg said to the boy

"Don't tell them ok? It's none of their business" Billy said

"It'll be our secret" Cyborg reassures him

"I always said you had an arm like a cannon and now you totally do" Billy said before fatigue took him and made him sleep.

Meanwhile, the rest of us watch as the primary alien tower in the ocean starts to break apart. We all see this happen as Cyborg lands next to us.

"Good job on the mother boxes. Thanks to you, we stopped the invasion" I complimented him

"Where'd Shazam go?" Lantern asks

"He took off. Said he had a hot date" Cyborg said to him.

"Right" Lantern said sarcastically "Who would go out with that immature hot head?"

"What about the human victims?" Batman asks Cyborg

"I can see them. Let me get this baby to boom for me one more time" Cyborg said as he goes to do just that.

Three boomtubes appear from the sky and Lantern goes to catch the falling people as they land on baseball gloves. Once he catches all of them, he flies them to solid ground.

"He's good for clean up at least" Batman said to me.

"Eh, he has his uses" I said as I look to Cyborg "What's to prevent Darkseid from returning?"

"All of those motherboxes are fried" he said to me

"Then they won't be able to get back anytime soon" Wonder Woman adds.

"It's a start" Batman said.

"Heads up" Superman said to us as a horde of people come close to us.

"Oh boy. I think I know how this ends" I said fearfully. Flash then speeds up to us.

"We should leave before they blame us again or-" Flash didn't finish the sentence as the crowd of people cheer for us.

They get near us and start to take pictures and compliment us and thank us for saving there lives.

"What's your hurry flash?" Lantern asks as he was enjoying the attention.

I then hear a ring from my helmet. Don't know who the caller is. I decide to pick it up and see who it is.

"Hello?" I ask

 _"Ryan, are you ok?"_ A familiar voice asks me

"MJ?" I ask in disbelief

" _Yea, it's me. The girls and I are safe in F.E.A.S.T. It took us a while to get a hold of you. Are you ok?"_ She asks me. My eyes start to tear up in happiness that they are ok.

"Yea...Yea I'm fine" I said with a smile on my face and trying to not reveal that I'm crying.

This is a good day.

 **Washington DC, Next Day**

Me and my fellow heroes were in Washington DC standing behind the President as he makes a speech to the world about recent events.

"Today marks a momentous day in human history, in our darkest hour these superheroes dawned there colorful costumes..." The President continues as Lantern starts talking

"Costume? This is a uniform" he states

"Quiet" Batman tells him

"Oh you want to bark orders now. Let me remind you that I did the heavy lifting" Lantern said proudly

"You are referring to when Spider Man was able to rally everyone together and lead you guys successfully until reinforcements came" Batman said to him.

"Cyborg showed you a video?" Lantern asks

"He emailed it to me" Batman states with a smile

"I hate you Bats" Lantern said with a scowl.

"I can't believe people are no longer afraid of us" Wonder Woman says

"That's because they think we are a team. We are not a team but I am glad to meet people who get me" Superman said to her

"Maybe we should be" I said to Superman

"What?" He asks me

"I don't know a team? I got a lot of...responsibilities" Shazam said to me

"As do I" Wonder Woman said

"Well I got a whole universe to protect people so there you go" Lantern said

"Come on we can do it together" Flash said to Lantern.

"Look we are not friends and we are not a team" Lantern responded

"What we did, fighting against that invasion, was something that no one ever thought possible. A doomsday threat bringing together a group of remarkable people to fight it. Theres a chance that something like this can happen again. And I for one would rather fight with you guys by my side than alone" I said to him.

"He has a point" Batman said to him.

"I enjoy being a part of something bigger. I am not opposed to teaming up" Flash said

"Felt good to be a part of a team again" Cyborg said

"If Victor-y and Spider Man are in, then I'm in" Shazam said enthusiastically

"Arachne's chosen has proven himself a Commander. I'll fight with him again when the time comes" Wonder Woman said

"I'll give it some thought before I decide" Superman said

"You guys are just ridiculous" Lantern said

"I am very pleased to introduce to you..." the President stops and looks at us while covering the mic "Gee, I don't know what to call you guys. Do you have a name"

"Yes we do" Shazam said

"We do?" Cyborg asks

"Yes, you can call us the Super Eight" Shazam said which all of us groan in dislike of the name

"Really? The Super Eight?" Lantern asks him

"What you don't like it?" Shazam asks

"How about call us...the Avengers?" I ask everyone.

"Sounds way better than Super Eight" Lantern comments

"So that's who you guys are called?" the President asks us.

We all look at each other and there was no disagreements.

"Yes sir. We are the Avengers" I said to him as the President introduces us to the world as I turn to see MJ, Cindy, Karen, and Miles watching me with smiles on their faces.

While they can't see it, I'm smiling too. The team I've thought about exists and I'm a part of it. Not to mention I helped saved the planet from a intergalactic warlord. Talk about a crazy life. Hope you are watch me Stan along with my parents. The world just got a whole lot crazier. But I'll keep moving forward all the same. Just like you say.

Excelsior

 **Whew. This took me forever to finish. Trying to add fight scenes for Spider Man was beyond difficult. I hope that it was done properly.**

 **This is a very long chapter and I hope you guys liked what happened in it. And I hope you guys enjoy the name change. Figured it would be better if the League became the Avengers.**

 **Let me know what you guys think innthe review box. This is me, signing out.**


End file.
